The Inseparable Couple
by crystaldreams611
Summary: The last person Lily thought she'd end up working with was James Potter. As the Head Students, they were expected to teach, cooperate and accept each other. But how can it be possible when they happen to be enemies all their life?
1. A Stinky Start

Disclaimer: I own the HP characters and that's why I'm sitting here wishing I could have more money.  
  
A/N well, this IS my first fanfiction and I've totally messed it up._ but enjoy anyway. Thank ya 4 reading dis and review even if u think it's crap!  
  
A STINKY START  
  
" Ickle Jamesie is the Head Boy!" Sirius smirked  
  
" Shut up Padfoot, you're just jealous" James sulked  
  
" Jealous? I'd be jumping down the train this minute if it was me"  
  
" I would too, except I have unfinished business."  
  
" Like snogging Lily Evans?"  
  
" Don't mention that name, I feel sick now!"  
  
" Know who's the head girl yet?" Remus asked innocently  
  
" Better not be Evans"  
  
" Bet it is" Sirius and Remus muttered  
  
Just then someone pushed open the compartment door. A tall skinny girl with golden brown hair stepped in and asked  
  
" Any free seats here?"  
  
" Sure our laps are free!" Sirius took opportunity to flash a charming smile.  
  
The girl blushed and left the compartment in an embarrassed way.  
  
" Melinda, where were you?" Lily asked  
  
" I was just um...looking around" she replied lamely  
  
" Not by any chance looking at Sirius black?"  
  
" No, what gave you that idea?"  
  
Lily laughed and shook her head. Melinda still won't admit that she liked Sirius. Seriously....  
  
" Hey, don't you need to patrol the compartments with the Head Boy?" Melinda quickly changed the subject. She also couldn't wait to see Lily' face when she finds out who the Head Boy is.  
  
" I don't even know whoever-it-is!"  
  
" Well, come and see for yourself"  
  
Melinda led Lily down the corridor back into the compartment where the Marauders were chatting noisily.  
  
" Prongs, you should really do your HEAD BOY duties!"  
  
" Why don't I sell the badge to you Moony, 10 galleons only."  
  
" Prongsi, can I transfigure your badge into a skunk?" Sirius asked  
  
Peter jumped at the word 'skunk'.  
  
" N-o no no please don't."  
  
" I'm not talking about you, Wormtail!" Sirius replied exasperated  
  
" whatever you want." James tossed the badge carelessly.  
  
Once again the compartment door opened. This time it appears that another girl was accompanied with the brown-haired girl.  
  
The Marauders looked up (all except Peter), interested. It's that pretty girl again, Sirius thought.  
  
" so hello.again"  
  
" uh hi, Lily come here"  
  
" what?!" Lily strides over reluctantly to face the people inside. She had dark curly red hair, emerald green eyes and was extremely pretty.  
  
" oh it's you, POTTER"  
  
" and you, EVANS"  
  
Lily turned around to Melinda and whispered a bit too loudly, " you brought me here just to see Potter's revolting face?"  
  
" I'm afraid that there's more stuff you will find revolting." Melinda replied, smiling.  
  
Suddenly the Hogwarts Express gave a lurch causing Lily and Melinda to tumble. The door gave a loud bang and Lily found herself losing balance and crashing down. To make things 10 times worse a gaseous vapour broke out of the compartment. " what the..."  
  
" urgh!"  
  
" ouch!"  
  
Everyone started bumping each other as the gas grew foggier and even fouler smelling. No one could really see each other and everyone is trying to straighten their mess up. ( lots of complaining).  
  
James pinched his nose and yelled,  
  
" did you do that, Padfoot?"  
  
" yeah I did it!"  
  
" did what?" Peter asked, confused. He was very capable of handling foul smells. Meanwhile Lily had accidentally fallen on top of someone ( hint hint) but she didn't know whom. Her ankle felt painful and she couldn't stand up. A bad and strong odour was hanging in the air that made her feel like vomiting.  
  
If this is their idea of fun, she thought furiously, I am so going to get back at them for doing this. Lily briefly wondered if Melinda was okay when she heard Sirius' voice unmistakably saying,  
  
" I transfigured Prong's badge into a skunk"  
  
so it was Sirius, the show-off, the player. She was lost in thought when  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
" Melinda, are you OK?" Lily shouted over the commotion  
  
" Something furry and feral went up my leg!"  
  
" That was a skunk."  
  
" A skunk? AAAAHHHHHHH!"  
  
this time she screamed so loud that the Marauders thought that they would go permanently deaf.  
  
" A skunk, ahhhh a skunk!"  
  
" Shush Mel, everyone can hear us"  
  
James had finally untangled himself after Melinda screamed. He took out his wand, pointed at nowhere in particular and shouted,  
  
" Accio skunk!'  
  
The skunk zoomed across the room and landed in James' arms.  
  
" Poof" the smell was so strong.  
  
" Padfoot, I need your help to turn this skunk back"  
  
" About time, too"  
  
" On the count of three- one two three! PRIORI SKOCANUS INCANTATEM!"  
  
BANG! POP!  
  
The skunk was turned back into James' Head Boy badge. 


	2. Hogwarts here we come!

Disclaimer: How I wish I was J.K Rowling, just for a day! I am merely borrowing her characters. I wonder if I can borrow her fame or money?  
  
A/N: hello old friends! Another chapters up! The first one was stuffed up I know, hopefully this is not. Second chapters with the introduction of new characters, read to find out! (You must be really bored and bold to be reading this.)  
  
After the skunk was gone, the smell quickly died down. Soon everyone was able to see clearly and tidy up the mess. James got up and ruffled his hair (for the millionth time), Sirius was still excited by the fact that he has successfully transfigured a badge to a skunk.  
  
" McGonagall would be pleased," he said proudly.  
  
Remus was trying to help Peter up, because he received a bit of shock from the BANG and the POP. (A/N: hahahahaha, serves him right!)  
  
Melinda was trying to rid herself of any contamination that came from the skunk. Last of all, was Lily, who remained on the ground, (A/N: remember she has a sore ankle) building her anger every second.  
  
" POTTER, BLACK, YOU ARE GETTING A DETENTION FOR THIS, PLUS PERSONAL REVENGE!"  
  
" Oh not again, Lil" Melinda groaned.  
  
" Ms Evans, Mr. Black is sorry for any inconvenience," Sirius bowed humbly,  
  
" and did you say detention?"  
  
" Yes, I did," she snapped  
  
" Ha, sucked in Padfoot, I'm still beating your record by one." James joked  
  
" But Prongsi," Sirius gurgled babyishly, " Surely you can't get a detention on  
  
your first day of Head Boy!"  
  
Remus shook his head and apologised,  
  
" I'm very sorry about this. James and Sirius just refuses to grow up."  
  
Instead of replying to Remus, Lily merely whispered  
  
" what did you say, Sirius?"  
  
" Huh, what did I say?"  
  
" He said that James is Head boy!" Melinda replied, grinning.  
  
" what! Nnnooooooo, this can't be happening!" Lily yelled and ran off, blocking her ears. (A/N: what happened to the sore ankle? I shall ask myself)  
  
" What was that about?"  
  
" Dunno, is she haunted?"  
  
" You are so thick, Padfoot"  
  
" Well then Moony-brain, do tell!"  
  
" This means she's."  
  
" Head Girl! Cya" Melinda shouted and ran off after Lily. What a way to begin seventh year, she thought hilariously.  
  
*****  
  
Lily, Melinda, Rachel and Tamari sat down together and was having the feast. Melinda was still telling Rachel and Tamari their encounter with the marauders.  
  
" So, after Lily ran off, (a glare from Lily) I told them that she was indeed the Head Girl!"  
  
" And."  
  
" And you should've seen James' face, he was so shocked!"  
  
" Nearly wet himself too, I bet" Rachel added.  
  
Rachel Spencer has wavy blonde hair, usually clipped up and dark blue eyes. She agrees with Lily that James Potter is an arrogant, selfish git and that he should get a life. (A/N: I will explain later on why)  
  
Tamari, on the other hand, has shiny, perfectly straight hair and is the quiet one out of the group. She's half Japanese ( she inherited her mother's hair) and is also the most sensible person too.  
  
" Get over the story already,"  
  
" I think you and James make a lovely match!"  
  
" Do you want Sirius to see you with treacle running down your face right now?" Lily held her treacle tart threatenly.  
  
" I surrender, Master Evans" Melinda pretended to beg on her knees.  
  
The girls laughed. It had been months since the girls laughed so heartily.  
  
A/N: that was a short chapter I know. It just seemed like a good place to stop. I will update as soon as possible. 


	3. The Announcement

Disclaimer: Getting very tired of this. I do NOT own the HP characters. I thought that you ought to know that by now.  
  
A/N: hee hee hee, another chappie! I'm quite proud of myself for being bothered to write so much! Writer's block you know. Thank you for the people who have reviewed. * MMMWWWAAHHH*  
  
THE ANNOUNCEMENT  
  
" Can't believe it, Evan's is Head Girl!" James bellowed  
  
" What can't you believe about that?" Sirius asked  
  
" I just don't see any potential in her!"  
  
" Uh, let's see, she's smart, she's popular and pretty"  
  
" She's friendly too." Remus added  
  
*Coughs* " did I just hear Moony say friendly?"  
  
" I'm surprised that you even heard me at all,"  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
" Well, you were looking at her all through the feast." Sirius replied coolly  
  
" With an expression of love"  
  
" Did not,"  
  
" Did so"  
  
" Did NOT"  
  
" Did SO"  
  
" Isn't that called perving?" (A/N: or love at first sight?)  
  
" Wow, Peter you caught on for once!" Remus exclaimed.  
  
" Hey, I'm supposed to say that!" Sirius whined.  
  
" What's with you guys? Do you all fancy her or something?"  
  
" No, no it's just you!"  
  
" You know very well that I HATE her!"  
  
" Prongs, you're getting your feelings mixed up!"  
  
" I think Prongs is in love right, Moony?"  
  
" Rightio."  
  
" You two are impossible!" And with that, James stormed angrily up to the boy's dormitory.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning, when the Marauders were walking down for breakfast, they noticed that everyone all seemed excited about something.  
  
" Snivellus jumped off the Astronomy Tower!" James exclaimed.  
  
" I know, Snivellus jumped off the Astronomy Tower and landed on top of Whomping Willow!" Sirius added.  
  
" Hey guys, look!" Remus pointed at a large banner.  
  
It was placed in the front of the hall, where the notices were usually were displayed. The banner had the words:  
  
Hogwart celebrates 1500th Anniversary on February 5th  
  
All students are dismissed from classes on the 5th, as it will be a holiday. A ball, feast and presentation of Hogwart's History will take place in the evening.  
  
" Barking mad!"  
  
" Since when do Hogwarts have Anniversary?"  
  
" The last one was 200 years ago."  
  
" Pray tell Moony, why do you know these things?"  
  
" It's called reading and learning, Prongs, something you obviously don't do."  
  
" How offensive."  
  
*****  
  
Lily and her friends were sitting down at breakfast and chatting about Hogwart's Anniversary party (A/N: I make it sound so old, got any suggestions anybody?).  
  
" Who do you want to go to the ball with, Tamari?" Melinda asked  
  
" I dunno."  
  
" Mel, that's AGES away!" Lily cried out. She was reading a letter from Dumbledore with growing dread.  
  
" Okay, okay!"  
  
Just then a scream broke out in the hall. Lily could see a bunch of giggly girls rushing out of their seats and running towards the Marauders. James looked confident, Sirius looked bored, Remus looked amused and Peter looked petrified.  
  
" Oh, Jamie, we missed you soooo much!" A blonde Hufflepuff gurgled and nearly knocked him over.  
  
" Did you miss me, Siwi?" Sirius' girlfriend of the week Chloe squealed and jumped on him.  
  
" Uh, Chlo, I know we've together and stuff but I think it's time we break up."  
  
" Siwi, you know you love me!" Chloe pouted and continued to cling on Sirius tightly.  
  
" I'm serious OK, I like someone else now."  
  
" Very funny, Siwi!"  
  
Sirius sighed, hell she sure is annoying the crap out of me, he thought. There is only one thing to do now.  
  
"Oi, Mariah, wanna go out with me?" Sirius shouted halfway across the hall to a pretty Ravenclaw.  
  
Lily watched as Mariah blushed and nodded and Chloe ran out of the hall, positively crying. 


	4. Dumbledore's office

Disclaimer: if you think I own the characters from HP, then you may ask yourself why you are reading this.  
  
I finally have time to update another chapter. Surprise, surprise! = ) Please read and review. Now for the story..  
  
Melinda, Tamari and Rachel were sitting in the common room and doing their homework. (A/N: Where's Lily, I wonder.). Melinda sighed and placed her quill down. She just couldn't concentrate. Life is so boring; she thought dully, I wish someone could cheer me up.  
  
"What's wrong, Mel?" Tamari asked, looking concerned.  
  
"Don't you just wish that life was more exciting?"  
  
"Sure, everybody does."  
  
"You realized how long Lily and James haven't played pranks on each other?"  
  
" I think being Head Girl does have some effects."  
  
"She needs to loosen up, that girl." Rachel added, looking up from her book.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile, James and Lily were making their way towards Dumbledore's office. He had called them to discuss the upcoming party. Neither of them was really pleased with working with each other.  
  
"So Evans, how does it feel being the Head Girl with a charming prince like me?"  
  
"More like an ugly git!"  
  
"How dare you call me an ugly git!?"  
  
"Just look at your hair and your glasses, you think you're so cool, don't you?"  
  
"Cooler than you'll ever be, that's for sure!"  
  
"Like I care!"  
  
They continued to bicker until they came upon the stone gargoyle. Both of them stopped and glared at each other.  
  
"What's the password?" James demanded.  
  
"How should I know?" lily retorted.  
  
"Well, you ARE the one who wanted to be a Head Girl!"  
  
"Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans, I suggest you not to worry about passwords." Dumbledore's pleasant voice greeted them.  
  
Lily and James jumped and smiled sheepishly. They hadn't exactly intended their headmaster to overhear their conversation.  
  
"The password is 'fruit sherbet', by the way."  
  
Lily had never been in Professor Dumbledore's office and was amazed at all the interesting things that she had never seen. She looked around at the strange instruments on his desk, the paintings on the wall, the beautiful phoenix.  
  
"Ms Evans, do you have any ideas?"  
  
"Wha.what was that?" Lily asked. (A/N: James sniggers)  
  
"Mr. Potter and I was just discussing about the upcoming Anniversary event and Mr. Potter had suggested a karaoke competition."  
  
"What about a play on the history of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Excellent, now shall we get cracking?" Dumbledore replied cheerfully.  
  
The next hour Dumbledore, James and Lily spent their time discussing further on about the planning of the Anniversary Party. Lily and James were going to organize the event as a part of their Head Girl/ Boy duty. They had finally worked out everything and were just about to leave when Dumbledore said seriously,  
  
"I know that you two don't get along very well, but I have chosen you because I trust that you would do your best."  
  
Lily and James walked back to the common room, thinking about what the headmaster had said. Lily thought that if Potter deflates his humungous head into normal-sized, then she might, just might forgive him. James, on the other hand, thought that if Evans would only shut her annoying voice up, all would be fine (hopefully).  
  
*****  
  
"So how did it go with Potter?" Rachel asked curiously.  
  
"What do you expect from a guy like him?!" Lily replied sarcastically.  
  
"Now, now, James Potter isn't that bad!" Melinda spoke loudly.  
  
"You're only saying that because you like Sirius!" Tamari joked.  
  
"Tam, what were you saying about Mel and Sirius?" Lily narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Well, when you were gone, Mel, Rach and I were doing our homework in the common room." Tamari began, while Melinda was taunting and blushing furiously.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Melinda was walking down the corridor towards Professor Flitwick's office. She needed to ask him about the charms essay, which was due the next day. She was reading through her essay so far when she felt someone crash into her. The person was so strong that all her books were knocked out of her hands and she fell with a thud.  
  
"Oh sorry," a voice shouted loudly. Melinda looked up to see a handsome face staring at her. It was Sirius. (A/N: that was OBVIOUS!)  
  
"Hey it's you!" Sirius exclaimed, "Melinda, right?"  
  
"Yeah," she groaned. How embarrassing!  
  
Sirius helped Melinda up and gave her books back to her.  
  
"Are you all right?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah." She smiled at Sirius weakly and felt her face go red.  
  
"I'll take you to the hospital wing?"  
  
"It's okay, I'll survive."  
  
"Where are you heading to anyway?"  
  
"Oh, gotta see Professor Flitwick." "Oh, sure you don't need a lift?"  
  
"Positive." Melinda somehow felt much more comfortable with talking to Sirius.  
  
"Well, I'll see you around then." Sirius grinned and walked off. He suddenly felt really happy. Melinda was a special girl all right, he thought, she doesn't giggle and swoon at the sight of me, like all the other girls.  
  
Melinda watched Sirius walk away. How can I resist him, she thought, I know he's a player and all that but.if I could only be his friend.  
  
A/N: hem, I thought that was a pretty strange ending! What I mean is that Melinda just really want to be Sirius' friend at the moment, not girlfriend. Next chapter will be more about James and Lily. I know this took me a long time to write cos writer's block, you know! 


	5. pink beavers and fight

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the HP characters although I own Melinda, Tamari, Rachel err. and some other people.  
  
A/N: I am most glad to say that I have gotten rid of writer's block. It's the holidays for me at the moment and so I'll probably be updating more soon. Please review, *can't you see that I am begging on my knees right now* and notice that I changed my summary. It sounds much better now! If I have made this inconvenient for you I will apologise, apologise and apologise. P.S anyone here with creative idea here? I'm trying to think of good pranks!  
  
During History of Magic, Professor Binns was once again boring the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws about 'famous goblins.'  
  
Sirius found it especially irritating, (A/N: we all know he's hyperactive!) and tried to entertain him by listing several pranks to play on Snape. However, he found himself gazing upon a girl a few seats away from him. She had wavy brown hair and light brown eyes with a tint of purple.  
  
Suddenly the girl turned around (A/N: as she realized someone was boring a hole through her head!) and looked at him. Sirius' jaws dropped. It was Melinda. (Dan). She blushed (A/N: I know she always blushes and all) and smiled at him. All Sirius did was look at her with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
"Why didn't I notice her before?" he muttered to himself "She's definitely pretty enough!"  
  
"Earth to Padfoot!" James shouted loudly in his ears.  
  
"Wha.!" Sirius jumped. Then he realized that everyone except the Marauders have left already.  
  
"If you don't get a move on, we'll get a detention from Sharkley!" Remus chuckled.  
  
"Which is actually a good thing." James added mischievously.  
  
*****  
  
"What are you looking so happy about?" Lily frowned. They were walking back from Potions.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all!" Melinda sang cheerfully.  
  
Lily gave Tamari and Rachel a significant look and grinned. It wasn't very hard to guess.  
  
"Watch it, Mudblood!" Snape drawled coldly. He and Malfoy walked up to them.  
  
"I'd wipe that grease off your face if I was you!" Lily retorted back.  
  
"Scary thought." Rachel glared at Snape and Malfoy. Tamari looked at them worriedly and tried to pull her friends away.  
  
"Not so fast, half-blood!" Malfoy pointed his wand at Tamari, "Let's have a little fun first."  
  
"What do you want from us?" Melinda yelled in frustration. Her smile had vanished and she was frowning.  
  
"I just want the satisfaction of calling you a Mudblood." Snape sneered at Lily. (A/N: he's EVIL!)  
  
"Watch your mouth, Snivellus!" James suddenly walked up from behind.  
  
Snape and Malfoy paled slightly, knowing that James was excellent at hexing people, namely them.  
  
"Picking on girls, are you?" Sirius also walked over with a boyish grin on his face.  
  
"Time for a little transformation eh, Padfoot?" James winked.  
  
"I think so." Sirius replied innocently.  
  
Snape and Malfoy fumbled for their wands but it was too late. It took the girls a few seconds to realize that Snape and Malfoy had been turned into pink beavers. The girls bursted out laughing, however much Lily didn't want to give Potter the satisfaction. (Melinda was laughing the hardest though.)  
  
James and Sirius gave each other a high five and complimented on much the pink beavers resemble Snape and Malfoy. James turned to see Lily laughing. It was the first time he had seen her smile, let alone laugh genuinely at something he did. When Lily laughed, her whole face lit up and she had lovely dimples. Wow, he thought, she's actually quite pretty. Wait, she can't be pretty.  
  
Lily immediately stopped smiling when she caught James looking at her.  
  
"Don't expect me to thank you Potter, you're just as bad as them!" she huffed. For one second, Lily thought that James looked hurt but she thought she must have imagined because he had put on that usual annoying superior look.  
  
"Anytime, Evans." He sniggered in a way that made Lily boil in anger.  
  
Remus had walked up just then and looked at James and Lily in amusement. Sirius whispered to him cockily, "Extreme love can result to hate, you know?"  
  
Remus shook his head and noticed two pink beavers fighting over a piece of bark.  
  
"Snape and Malfoy, I expect." He whispered back while Lily and James argued.  
  
"With the amazing new look!" Sirius grinned guiltily.  
  
~~~~James and Lily's argument~~~~~~  
  
"Stop acting like such a prick, Potter!"  
  
"Only if you stop acting like a know-it all!"  
  
"Look whose talking!"  
  
"You are!"  
  
"You think you're above everyone else, don't you potter? Well, let me just tell  
  
You that you are nothing but a worthless jerk who loves showing off in front of  
  
everyone. You think you've got the looks, the money, the talent and the girls  
  
but you're wrong. By the way, ruffling your hair makes it even worse, did  
  
anyone tell you that? Remember that I hate you, James Potter!  
  
(A/N: I know that was probably too much but anyways.)  
  
Lily fumed and slapped James hard across his face. With one last glare, she had stormed up to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"You're dead, Evans!" James thundered at her retreating shadow. His face had turned stone cold and looked positively dangerous.  
  
A/N: wow, I sure typed that up fast. Maybe because I don't have writer's block anymore. I demand for more reviews, more, more MORE! In a sweet voice- come on people, it's not that tedious. Just click 'submit review'. SO DO IT NOW! heehee, I'm been mean. p.s anyone have any good idea on how to continue this?????????? 


	6. falling in your arms

Disclaimer: I really wished that I own the HP characters- then I would have so much money. *MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA* Anyway yeah.  
  
A/N: Sorry I know this chapter took forever but I can't believe I've actually been bothered to update. I mean look at how little reviews I have. *Pouts* only kidding. However I DO wish I would have more. Anyways, I hoped you liked the story so far, I promise that the plot will get better. Well, won't spoil it for you. P.S I watched a really really funny romance series and I might take some inspiration from that. P.P.S. I changed the fifth chapter. The mistake is now fixed. Plz read the argument of James and Lily again.  
  
Lily ran as hard as her legs could carry her. She just couldn't stand him anymore. Tears poured down her face silently as she ran towards the girl's dormitory. I should be celebrating, I've just humiliated him in front of everyone, she thought forcing herself to smile.  
  
I finally taught him a lesson, for all the girls he played on, all the innocent people he pranked on, all the.Lily stopped her thought. Instead she felt terrible. As soon as she entered the dormitory, she flopped down on her bed and sobbed. She wasn't even exactly sure what she was crying about.  
  
"Lily, are you alright?" Tamari whispered timidly. She had sat down next to Lily.  
  
"Yeah, why shouldn't I be alright?" Lily again forced a smile.  
  
"Don't worry about James Potter, he doesn't take things seriously." Tamari smiled encouragingly  
  
"He will this time, I can tell." Lily groaned.  
  
"Maybe it's time I ditched you." Tam joked.  
  
"I will kill you if you do!" Lily pretended to choke her.  
  
"I think I rather be pranked on by James than murdered by Lily."  
  
"Good choice." Lily grinned. She felt much better already.  
  
Bring it on Potter, I am waiting.  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile James had retrieved his broom violently and flew to the pitch recklessly. He didn't understand why he was being so worked up over a girl but he just was. She has no rights to humiliate me like that, he thought furiously.  
  
I can't stand that hot-tempered bi....  
  
"James!" Sirius called out. He flew over to James.  
  
"Leave me alone, Sirius!" James flew away quickly.  
  
"Come on, this is no time to play hide and seek." Sirius tried to act cheerful.  
  
"You're right, I gotta think of pranks to get back at Evans!" James replied triumphantly.  
  
"I uh, no that's not...." Sirius spluttered.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me, Sirius!" James grinned mischievously and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Did I just do something?" Sirius mumbled and scratched his head cluelessly.  
  
*****  
  
The next few days had being some of the worst days in Lily Evan's life. Words had spread around and everybody knew Lily had slapped the famous James Potter. She had being pranked everyday by James as well as being taunted by girls who are head over heels in love with him. On top of it all, she still had Head Duty which is plain torture for the redhead. Her friends were worried about Lily as she looked so worn out and grouchy these days and even the Marauders had tried to persuade James to drop it.  
  
"How is Ms Evans today?" James sniggered. They were on their way to the  
  
Head Office. (A/N: head office is where the head students and the prefects  
  
work and have meetings. Made that up! ^o^)  
  
"Just shut up and leave me alone!" Lily retorted.  
  
"All you've got to do is say sorry, you know." James whispered.  
  
"You can do everything, but you can't make me say sorry!"  
  
"Yes I can." James edged closer and looked into Lily's emerald green eyes.  
  
"You wish!" Lily glared at James with despise.  
  
Suddenly her head felt dizzy, her knees felt weak and the last thing she knew she was collapsing into James' arms.  
  
A/N: I sorta liked that chapter, I'm proud to say. I know that James seemed so mean in this chapter, but he'll get better soon. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed. You rock man! Plz review some more, whether you have suggestions or comments (hopefully good ones). 


	7. finally friends

Disclaimer: let me see, I own a TV, a computer and .the Harry Potter series! Written by J.K Rowling.damn!  
  
A/N: to all those who are reading this, hip hip hurray! It's holidays for me right now so I have the time to update soon. I think my story is so original. ::-_-:: I must think of something nobody has thought of- this could take me forever. Sometimes I think I update too quickly when I could've had more reviews...  
  
"What the heck?!" James muttered as he caught Lily from falling. Her face was pale and her hands were cold as ice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
No answer  
  
"Oi Evans!"  
  
No answer again  
  
So James picked her up and held her in his arms. I better take her to the hospital wing, he thought dully. I hope she's alright.(A/N: I love using.)  
  
*****  
  
Sirius, Remus, Melinda, Tamari and Rachel were sitting together having a deep and meaningful discussion.  
  
"You guys have to do something." Tamari sighed.  
  
"You don't know how many times we have tried." Remus reasoned.  
  
"We'll be off our rocker if we test James' temper again!" Sirius added.  
  
"But Lily is your friend." Rachel argued.  
  
"I think it's time for Plan A." Melinda declared mysteriously.  
  
*****  
  
James had taken Lily to the hospital wing where Madam White was busily tending to her.  
  
"Is she alright?" James asked. No matter how much she disliked Lily, she was still the Head Girl after all.  
  
"Poor girl." Madam White replied simply.  
  
"How come she fainted?" James asked curiously.  
  
"Various reasons." The nurse was again giving out irrelevant answers.  
  
"Such as."  
  
"Such as not eating and sleeping well enough. Such as being under a lot of stress and  
  
anger. I can see some nasty bruises too." She shook her head in dismay.  
  
James had felt his heart sink. It was HIS fault that Lily had landed in the hospital wing. He felt really guilty and ashamed.  
  
"You may leave now, Ms Evans will recover in a few days." Madam White shooed James away.  
  
James left the hospital wing feeling like a big bully picking on a girl.  
  
***** ~~The next day~~  
  
"She's awake, she's awake!" Sirius cried out excitedly.  
  
"Shut up, Sirius." Melinda pinched him.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Everyone glared at him dangerously.  
  
Lily opened her eyes and was surprised to see so many faces staring down at her.  
  
"What happened?" Lily whispered.  
  
"You fainted and James took you to the hospital wing." Tamari filled in.  
  
"Oh yeah." Lily groaned and tried to sit up. She noticed that James hung around the back of the group, unsure of what to do.  
  
"Oh thanks James, I mean Potter."  
  
Remus winked at everyone and they snuck out slyly. Melinda waved and smiled cheekily.  
  
"We'll just leave you two to talk, we've gotta go."  
  
"Guys!" James and Lily called out at the same time but it was too late. They had closed the door leaving them alone.  
  
"Look I'm really sorry about." James began  
  
"It was my fault as well." Lily cut in.  
  
They grinned at each other sheepishly. James stepped forward and gave Lily a warm hug. They had forgiven each other and were friends now, at least sort of.  
  
Little did they know that behind the door, their friends were giving each other silent high fives.  
  
*****  
  
It was a week after Lily's incident and everyone was looking forward to Hogsmeade weekend.  
  
Remus: "I need to get some sugar quills."  
  
Sirius: "I need to go to Zonko's."  
  
Tamari: "I need to buy this book."  
  
Lily: "I need to finish my homework."  
  
All heads turned to Lily and looked at her like if she was crazy.  
  
"You're mad." Sirius remarked.  
  
"I know." Lily continued with her essay.  
  
Suddenly Sirius had an idea. He gave everyone (excluding Lily+James) an I- have-a-brilliant-plan-listen-to-me look and cleared his throat loudly.  
  
"Prongs, did you know you have a fan club?"  
  
"I have a fan club? Well I'm not surprised." James boasted.  
  
"Of course, didn't you know?"  
  
"Well, I knew there's these group of clingy girls who absolutely worships me!" James said proudly while Lily smirked.  
  
"Well, their new target is Lily."  
  
"What, why?!" James exploded.  
  
"First they were angry at Lily for humiliating you, then they were jealous that you two became friends."  
  
"Like I'm scared of them!" Lily scoffed.  
  
"I heard that they have a new leader. Real bitchy too." Melinda played along.  
  
"I'm teaching them a lesson or two!" James snickered.  
  
"I heard they're not going to Hogsmeade." Sirius revealed.  
  
"You never know what they might be up to." Melinda whispered into James' other ear. She nodded at lily's direction and elbowed him.  
  
"I'm staying with you, Evans." James sat next to Lily.  
  
"Oh great." Lily said sarcastically. (A/N: although lily and James are friends, they still tease and bicker a lot.)  
  
"Potter, your mission is to protect Ms Evans from a group of desperados." Sirius commanded James.  
  
"Yes, sir!" James saluted.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, stuck her tongue out to Sirius and swatted James with her book. You've got to admit that it's fun to be their friends, she thought.  
  
***** ~~Hogsmeade~~  
  
Remus, Tamari, Sirius and Melinda somehow became the only people who ended up going to Hogsmeade. Peter decided not to go at the last minute because he was too hungry and Rachel was meeting up with some Hufflepuffs. The foursomes were sitting in Three Broomsticks thinking of ways to get James and lily together.  
  
"Hopefully they won't have a fight." Tamari said.  
  
"Impossible." Remus smiled.  
  
"Let's head for the shops already." Melinda changed the topic. She loved shopping for all kinds of things.  
  
"Mel and I will meet you back here in an hour." Sirius winked and dragged Melinda away to Zonko's.  
  
"Have fun!" Tamari waved and turned her attention to Remus.  
  
"So where do you wanna go?" Remus asked rather shyly.  
  
"Can we go to Honeydukes first?" she spoke quietly. She wasn't used to being alone with a guy, even if the guy is a friend.  
  
"Okay, so what do you need to buy?"  
  
*****  
  
"What's the rush, Sirius?" Melinda panted.  
  
"Look at Remmie and Tammie, don't they make the cutest couple?" Sirius gurgled.  
  
"I so agree." Melinda smiled.  
  
"That's two couples that we're gonna matchmake for." Sirius sighed annoyingly.  
  
"Serves you right for being so nosy!" she teased.  
  
"not as nosy as the person next to me!" Sirius teased back.  
  
"Oh you little..." Melinda chased Sirius around the shops until both of them fell down, exhausted.  
  
***** Remus and Tamari were back at the Three Broomsticks, chatting about their family and hobbies.  
  
"Can I see the book that you bought?" Remus asked politely.  
  
"Sure, wanted it for ages." Tamari felt a lot more comfortable with Remus now.  
  
"Remus inspected the cover. It was called 'the power of love' (how original _) and it had a picture of a girl looking at the moon from the balcony.  
  
"I'm halfway through it." Said Tamari.  
  
"You like these kind of books?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, so don't laugh." She blushed slightly.  
  
"So what's it about?"  
  
Tamari began telling the story while Remus listened attentively. Neither of them noticed the time quickly passing by.  
  
*****  
  
Sirius and Melinda was sitting outside the Shrieking Shack, teasing each other like crazy. Sirius pulled up some grass and dumped it on Melinda's head. Melinda pushed him over and tackled him. All of a sudden Sirius pulled Melinda down with him and they both rolled over.  
  
"Ouch, not sorry!" Sirius tried to get up.  
  
He looked down and saw Melinda's soft brown eyes which made his heart beat madly. They gazed at each other intently, frozen on the spot. After a few seconds, Sirius couldn't resist it anymore. He closed his eyes and leant in closer.....  
  
Wow, that's the longest chapter so far. Quite proud of myself. Go me. Also go the people who reviewed. Before I go, let me tell you a good news. I'm writing a another fan fic and the first chappy will be up soon. Don't forget to check it out. 


	8. A kiss is worth a thousand words

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to one of the best writer ever- so that's not me!  
  
Wow thanks for all the reviews, they just keep on coming! Sorry that this took so long to update! Don't get angry with me! Well here is for u have been waiting so impatiently for...  
  
A kiss is worth a thousand words  
  
Oh no, oh no. Melinda's heart was beating so fast. Sirius is going to kiss me? One of the most popular and handsome guy in the school is going to kiss me? She covered her mouth with her hand, knowing that deep inside her heart she knew it was for the best. I just don't wanna be played by Sirius and have to end our friendship like that. Sirius kissed her hand and opened his eyes, looking hurt and confused. Why won't she let me kiss her?  
  
"I'm sorry." Melinda looked away.  
  
"Why?" his faced faltered. He was really disappointed. After all, he had never felt this way about a girl.  
  
"Because I don't want to end up like all the other girls you've left heartbroken." She whispered. She could no longer look at him straight in the eye.  
  
Then it hit him. He never had a serious relationship. All his girlfriends had only lasted a week or so. He suddenly felt ashamed for playing with all those girls, but it was too late now. He really liked Melinda but she didn't want to ruin their friendship.  
  
Sirius nodded dumbly and the two made their way back to the Three Broomsticks (where Remus and Tamari were waiting) in absolute silence. I wish we could be how we were before. Melinda thought sadly.  
  
***** ~~ Hogwarts~~  
  
Meanwhile back at Hogwarts, sat a bored-looking boy and a busy-looking girl.  
  
"Are you done yet?" James whined impatiently. He was tossing his Snitch around, showing off his good reflexes.  
  
"Argh, not yet!?" Lily was having trouble on her Transfiguration essay.  
  
"Need help, Evans?" James asked sweetly.  
  
"Yeah I guess." She sighed and showed James her essay so far. After all, James was top in Transfiguration, wasn't he?  
  
"That's good." James said automatically without even reading it.  
  
He took out the Marauders Map while Lily wasn't watching and muttered,  
  
"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."  
  
James checked his map. Filch was in his the dungeons. Good. McGonagall was in her office. Excellent. Probably on detention duty.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" James jumped up quickly and grabbed Lily's hand.  
  
"Huh, hey where we going?" Asked a dazed Lily.  
  
"You'll see." James led Lily down to the stairway.  
  
"But I haven't done my HOMEWORK!" Lily complained loudly but she went along with him anyway.  
  
James continued to ignore Lily and dragged her towards the fourth floor corridor (A/N: I have no idea where) near the tapestry. James began walking in front of the blank wall, his face screwed up in concentration. Lily was totally bewildered and wondered what's he was playing at.  
  
When he had walked around the third time, a highly polished door appeared in the wall.  
  
"Lady's first!" he smiled seductively.  
  
Lily gave him a weird look as she opened the door. She gasped when she stepped inside. The room was so beautifully decorated. Crystals were hanging down from the ceiling, lilies with candles inside them were floating in midair, and the ground had cloudy effect. In the middle laid a table filled with goodies.  
  
"Wow." Lily murmured. She couldn't believe it. His worst enemy for six years had done that all for her? Am I daydreaming? Now why would I daydream about that?  
  
Because you like him! A voice nagged at the back of her head.  
  
No I don't!  
  
Yes, you do! I'm a part of your brain!  
  
No I don't!  
  
Oh, you silly Lily you do to!  
  
"I DON'T LIKE JAMES POTTER!" Lily shouted out loud, forgetting that James was standing behind her.  
  
"Sure you don't" James replied sarcastically, making Lily turn as red as a beetroot. But inside he was thinking about Lily, his whole mind was filled with Lily. Why did I take her here? Why do I care about her all of a sudden? Am I turning into a hopeless romantic? Argh, gotta stop thinking so much!  
  
James had sat down on a chair that resembled a cloud and Lily had followed suit.  
  
"Is this a date?" Lily teased.  
  
"Yes Lily dear, if you're that desperate!" James answered in a sweet tone.  
  
"For your information, I'm going out with Henry Robertson!" (Bad at making names! ^_^)  
  
"Oh really." James laughed. Henry Robertson? What's so good about him? He's far from me!  
  
"How did we get in here anyways?"  
  
"This is the Room of Requirement, and what you do is walk pass the wall three times, concentrating hard what you want to have inside."  
  
"Cool, how did you find out?"  
  
"It's a secret between the Marauders!"  
  
"I bet you go sneaking around the school, looking for these things."  
  
"Do not!" James scoffed. No way am I telling her about the Marauder Map and the Invisibility cloak. She'll give me a big lecture.  
  
"Hungry?" he changed the topic.  
  
"Yep. You bet!" Lily picked up the menu.  
  
"Potato pie." They both said at the same time and laughed.  
  
"Guess we like the same food." James remarked.  
  
"Not that I wanted to!"  
  
The two continued to snap at each other (friendly) until Lily suggested on having a food competition.  
  
"You don't know what you're asking for." James boasted.  
  
"Oh yeah, you haven't seen me eat!" Lily retorted.  
  
"If I win you owe me a favour and if you win I owe you a favour." James declared.  
  
"You're on." Lily shook his hand.  
  
"What's the rule?"  
  
"Since I suggested it, let's make it on who can eat the most amount of spicy food."  
  
"Deal!"  
  
Chilies, peppers, chili sauce and everything spicy you can think of appeared on the table. James took a spoonful of chili sauce and sipped it. Lily took a WHOLE BOTTLE of chili sauce and poured it down her throat.  
  
Wow she's good. James thought while Lily gave him a broad grin.  
  
James decided to show her a thing or two by stuffing his mouth with chili and pepper. Lily smiled calmly and took a chili and ate it like an apple. By then James felt sick and his whole mouth was set on fire. His lips were really swollen but still he wouldn't give up.  
  
Lily, on the other hand, felt perfectly normal and was perfectly normal.  
  
"Give up?" she asked.  
  
"No."  
  
They continued to eat more and more until James' whole body was numb.  
  
"Argh I give up!" he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"Ok, you owe me one." She cleared away the mess.  
  
"I need water!"  
  
Lily chuckled to herself. How could anyone think of beating her? She was after all Lily the Chili Queen. She gave James a cup of water and performed a spell to heal his swollen lips.  
  
"Thanks, what do you want?" he gulped the water down.  
  
"I'll tell you when I have thought of one."  
  
"Ok, we better get going otherwise Sirius will think we're having a snogging session."  
  
"Ew, you and Sirius have a sick mind!"  
  
"I know." James was back to his old self.  
  
"You know what James, I had a great time!" Lily pecked him on his cheek.  
  
He is really changing.  
  
That took a really long time to do! Hope you like it. It's a little strange and probably not as romantic as you hoped it to be. Oh well. Didn't want to make them get together so soon. Please review. Thanks especially to Fanfic Chic, Jamesflower, Marauder4eva, Wtrulies, Sweetstrawberry for always reviewing! Hope to hear from you soon! 


	9. How to FLIRT!

Disclaimer: I'm running out of funny disclaimers. _ Let's just be boring and say I DO NOT THE CHARACTERS FROM HP.I hope you get the message now.  
  
A/N: Yeah another chapter up. I must again congratulate myself for updating.although that might be because I'm forced to.didn't want to disappoint the people waiting so anxiously. (If there is any) DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO DO ITALICS? Thanks again for the people who have reviewed. Much appreciated.  
  
Some of you guys were saying how I should make Lily/James and Sirius/Melinda kiss but I don't want to rush it. So wait patiently. ^_^  
  
P.S. did I mention that Cosima and Rob looked so cute together???? (If you have no idea what I'm talking about, that's probably because you're not Australian.) On with the story.  
  
HOW TO FLIRT!?  
  
A week had passed since the trip to Hogsmeade. Neither James nor Lily told the others about what happened while everyone was gone. It was mainly because they were both sort of embarrassed and because they didn't want to be teased.  
  
Sirius and Melinda were back into their normal state, entertaining their fellow friends and being their crazy selves. Remus and Tamari were a little suspicious of them at first; worried that something fishy was going on between them. Rem and Tam became the best of friends, mostly seen at the Common Room, working on their homework together.  
  
~ ~ Common Room~ ~  
  
"We should really work on the Anniversary Party, you know." Lily said to James.  
  
"Since when were we married?" James pretended to look confused.  
  
"Shut up. Who'd want to be married to you?" Lily sniggered.  
  
"The list of girls can go on for hours. You really want to hear it?"  
  
"No. I don't want to butt into James Potter's PRIVATE business."  
  
"Your business is my business, flower!"  
  
"You could help with my business by helping me plan the HOGWART'S Anniversary Party. And don't call me flower!"  
  
"Ok flower." James smiled charmingly while Lily glared at him. "I mean flora."  
  
"Just listen." Lily demanded. Why did I have to be stuck with James for Head Duty?  
  
"Why did I have to be the Head Boy?" James groaned.  
  
"Get a grip, lazy butt. We have a lot to do." Lily gave him a lopsided grin. She took out a schedule of the party and stuffed it in his hand.  
  
"Sounds perfect!" James gushed without even glancing at the paper.  
  
"Don't be slack. LOOK at it." Lily huffed.  
  
"Where is the Talent Quest on this?" James frowned.  
  
"Talent Quest? Oh good idea!" Lily scribbled on the schedule. "You're helpful after all!"  
  
"I know I am. Can I go now?"  
  
"Just finish this schedule and all will be well." Lily stated and walked off.  
  
"Geez Lil, you might as well have done it for me, seen as you're so enthusiastic." He called after her.  
  
***** ~~ DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS~~  
  
"Today we will be practicing the Hypnotus Curse. This curse allows you to hypnotise your partner and control them. However this is a very difficult piece of magic to achieve and therefore seeks all your attention. So find a partner and start practicing." Professor Jalore droned.  
  
"So we can make them dance like a monkey?" Sirius called out. The class erupted in laughter, although a few people were looking unamused.  
  
"Well Mr. Black, I doubt you will get them to even walk, let alone dance."  
  
Sirius smiled cheekily. "Okay Professor, I'll just make James kiss Lily."  
  
James and Lily turned bright red, flushing in embarrassment."  
  
"And I'll make Sirius snog Melinda." James recovered.  
  
This time Sirius and Melinda took turn in being embarrassed. Most of the girls were throwing jealous looks towards Lily and Melinda.  
  
"You retard." Sirius mumbled to James.  
  
"You started it first, Padfoot."  
  
"Just don't mention anything about me and Mel, and I might not kill you."  
  
"Why, you two look good together."  
  
"Long story, tell ya later."  
  
Everyone got up and began practicing the curse. Lily was having a slight problem with the it though. Whenever she tried it on Melinda, it would just bounce off and hit something.  
  
"Need a hand?" James walked over.  
  
"Last time you said that, you didn't help me at all." Lily tittered.  
  
"Hey, just trying to give you a social life!" James replied indignantly.  
  
"Well sorry, just JOKING!" Lily threw her hands in exasperation.  
  
"I was joking too, sheesh." James smiled cockily.  
  
"Wait wait a minute, what's the deal with 'hey just trying to give you a social life'?" Melinda butted in.  
  
"Urgh, arh..?" Lily had completely forgotten that Mel was there.  
  
"I was just teaching Lily how to..flirt." James said convincingly.  
  
"Flirt? Good one! She needs that!" Melinda bursted out laughing.  
  
"Excuse me! Queen of Flirt!" Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"Fine, I take that back!"  
  
*****  
  
Lily was making her way back to the common room. She was thinking about James, something that couldn't get out of his mind.  
  
He has changed; he's not so arrogant anymore. Lily thought. I wouldn't really mind dating him.  
  
Wait, what did I just say? Going out with James? Never!  
  
But honey, he's a total sweetie to you!  
  
Just cos he changed doesn't mean I want to go out with him.  
  
Oh you do, you just don't want to admit it.  
  
There is nothing to admit. James is just a friend!  
  
"Lily, wait up!" a high-pitched voice had called out.  
  
Lily turned around to see a bunch of girls surrounding her. Most of them were Hufflepuffs whom she couldn't recognize. The blonde girl that spoke stepped out and gave Lily a nerve-breaking smile.  
  
"Ur hi, do I know you?" Lily said uncertainly. What do those girls want?  
  
"Oh hi, I'm Stephanie." The girl gurgled in a sickly sweet tone.  
  
"Um, is there a problem?" she asked politely.  
  
"Don't get mad and everything but we're just giving you a warning. Don't get close to James or else." Stephanie whispered dangerously. She motioned her gang to step closer. Lily recognized that they belonged to the James Potter Fan Club.  
  
Sirius is right; his fan club is after her.  
  
"I'm not trying not get close to James." Lily stated matter-of-factly. What's their problem, seriously?  
  
"You think we don't what you're up to? Trying to flirt with our James? We saw you with our own eyes." A short brunette piped up.  
  
"Whatever, I'm going!" Lily scowled, feeling slightly annoyed.  
  
"You're not going to get away with anything. We have spies everywhere. So just watch what you're doing." Stephanie plastered a cool smile, sending Lily the chills.  
  
Geez can't believe JAMES has a fan club. I mean he's popular and handsome and all that, but a die-hard FAN CLUB? Come on, how can girls act like this. And how ridiculous, saying that I am trying to get close to him.  
  
*****  
  
Back in the common room, Sirius was trying to explain he and Melinda's situation.  
  
"You actually kissed her?" Peter's eyes grew wide.  
  
"Yes Wormtail, how many times do I have to say it before it gets through your thick head."  
  
"But..but..she's..not." He spluttered.  
  
"But..but..but..I KNOW! She's damn different from all the other girls!"  
  
"You seem quiet today, Prongs." Remus interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, just thinking." James said plainly.  
  
"Hey, where you really teaching Lily how to flirt?" Sirius asked casually. He gave Remus a significant look, meaning that Prongs is hiding something.  
  
"Nah, we were just talking." James stared at the window in a bored fashion.  
  
"Come on, we know something's up." Remus acknowledged bluntly.  
  
"We were just TALKING!"  
  
"OK OK, Mr. Nasty Temper." Sirius chortled.  
  
"Sorry guys. Just Quidditch coming up." James lied. He was the Captain and Chaser of the Gryffindor team, in case you didn't know that.  
  
"No worries, we're gonna kick the Slytheirn's butt!" Sirius cheered.  
  
"Hopefully." James replied. He had really been thinking about Lily the whole way through.  
  
*****  
  
The next morning at breakfast, Lily woke her friends up for the millionth time.  
  
"Can't live without you, Lily, you're my alarm clock." Rachel remarked.  
  
"And that's all? Just an alarm clock?"  
  
"Pretty much." Melinda chuckled, ducking from a pillow thrown by Lily.  
  
The four girls walked down for breakfast, a little excited by the fact that Christmas was approaching. They joined the Marauders, who were slobbering their food disgustingly. (Minus Remus.)  
  
"Ew gross." Tamari screeched. She was a neat freak, after all. Looking at the boys stuffing as much food as they can made Lily feel sick.  
  
"Come on, let's go!" Melinda insisted, looking grossed out.  
  
"Hey wai uh." Sirius swallowed his food.  
  
"We'll stop." James placed a puppy-eyed face.  
  
Just then the owls flew over the breakfast table. Lily patted her owl Venus as she dropped a letter on her lap. She ripped it open, expecting it from her dad. As she began reading the letter, her smile had turned into a frown. As she read further on, her eyes became teary and her face was wide with shock. Finally she tore up her letter and ran off, crying.  
  
"What was that?" Remus exclaimed.  
  
"I'm going to find her." James got up and chased after Lily.  
  
Yay, my chapters are becoming longer and longer! For all you Aussies out there, I just want to say GO DELTA! Breaking the record of winning so many ARIAS. Glad to see some people liking my story. Next chapter will have more fluff in it, I promise.  
  
By the way, from now on I will update once a week. So get the reviews going!  
Luv ya, Crystaldreams611  
  
* ( * ) * ( * ) * ( * ) * ( 


	10. Padfoot's Charm

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to me.  
I'm J.K.Rowling can't you see.  
But you can read me all for free  
I'm only joking, hee hee hee.  
  
Hello everyone! I am once again feeling very happy with the fact that I updated. A big hug to you, for reading or reviewing, or both! The other day I was reading other fan fiction I realized that I put too much conversation and too little descriptions and feelings and stuff. This chapter I will try to correct it, ok? I will now respond to some of my fan mails *hahaha*.  
  
Fanfic chic- Thanks for reading and reviewing. Lucky you, cos you get to go to France and poor you for not being able to go on the Internet. Hope to hear from you again.  
  
W-trulies- *cough* please stop going on about Millsy and Cosima. We are discussing about fan fiction here. Thank you for reviewing anyways.  
  
Punkgirl- you said that I make James sound too much of a softy. I know, I know, but that's just how he is at the moment. Don't worry, James is still James! Just not so arrogant.  
  
Sweetstrawberry- heehee thank you for your reviews  
  
PADFOOT'S CHARM  
  
Great, no sign of Lily anywhere. James was clueless of where to go. He checked out the Gryffindor Tower, the library, the Quidditch ground and most of the classroom..but still no sign of her anywhere.  
  
Damn Grouch, (cleaner in the Marauders' time) he thought angrily. If only that stupid git hadn't confiscated his map. He was exhausted from running, and wanted to lie down more than anything in the world. However his head was filled with Lily. He couldn't bear to see her all alone and sad... There's one more place that I haven't checked, better go there just in case.  
  
*****  
  
"Sirius, just let me go!" Melinda was trying to break his grip. Which was a very hard thing to do. (Think Arnie! Ok maybe not that big.)  
  
"Trust me Lily is going to be fine." Sirius argued.  
  
Meanwhile Remus and Tamari were trying to piece together the ripped up letter. It was foolish really, as it was basically impossible.  
  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to let James go after Lily. I mean..they don't exactly get along all the times." Tam said uncertainly.  
  
"Don't worry about it. James has a way with girls. But not so much with Lily, though." Remus added thoughtfully.  
  
*****  
  
"Lily?" James whispered. He had entered the Room of Requirement, relieved to finally find Lily.  
  
"Go away." Lily sobbed. She hid herself in the corner, turning away from James.

_Young girl, don't cry  
I'll be right here when your world starts to fall  
Young girl, it's all right  
Your tears will dry, you'll soon be free to fly_  
  
"Lumos." The light came on to reveal a very messy broom cupboard. There were Quidditch equipment lying on the ground everywhere and the ceiling had a hole in it.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked genuinely. What's so bad that she has to act like this? He bent down and gently shook her shoulders.  
  
"I DON'T want to talk about it." She gave a muffled reply.  
  
"Listen whatever it is, remember that we care about you." He felt a little strange saying such a . .motherly comfort, but anyways.

_When you're safe inside your room you tend to dream   
Of a place where nothing's harder than it seems  
No one ever wants or bothers to explain  
Of the heartache life can bring and what it means_  
  
"It's my dad. He doesn't care about me anymore!" Lily couldn't hold it any longer. She had to tell someone, even if it's James.  
  
She became to tell him about the letter, her family relationships, how her sister and step mum always cruelly taunted her and how much she hated the holidays.  
  
__

_When there's no one else  
Look inside yourself_  
_Like your oldest friend  
Just trust the voice within  
Then you'll find the strength  
That will guide your way  
If you will learn to begin   
To trust the voice within_  
  


  
This is the letter: (I know it was ripped up but still.)  
  
Lily,  
  
I am very disappointed in you for writing such an inconsiderable letter to Denise (the evil step mum) and Petunia. It has not crossed my mind that you would speak so curtly and with such contempt. I expect to see better manners from you next time and I require an apology from you. Also tell me if you are coming back home at Christmas. Please do not fight with Petunia or with anyone of us, for that matter.  
  
Dad.  
  
James listened to every word, it seemed that every pain Lily was suffering he was suffering too.  
  
"I never knew you had such a.." he trailed off, not knowing what to say.  
  
"Pathetic life? I know." She sighed.  
  
"Oh, well yeah."  
  
"What am I going to do? Dad thinks I wrote a letter to my step mum and Petunia saying how much I hate them." Lily groaned.  
  
"Just say that you got the people mixed up and it was directed to someone else." James furrowed his eyebrows.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. You owe me a favour remember?" she reminded.  
  
"Mr. Potter at your service." James got up and did a little bow.  
  
"I want you to show me a place. A place where I can find my happiness."  
  
"Happiness? OK. Just give me a few days to think."  
  
"Ok. I'll give you a week to think about it." Lily agreed.  
  
***** ~~Boy's Dorm~~  
  
A few days later, the drama died down and everything was pretty much back to normal. It was 11am and the marauders were getting ready to sleep.  
  
"Ahem." Sirius cleared his throat loudly.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Ahem" he tried again.  
  
Silence.  
  
"GUYS!"  
  
"I thought you had a cold, Padfoot." James smirked.  
  
"Friends are meant to help each other, right?" Sirius quoted.  
  
"Right." Said the Marauders, exchanging meaningful glances.  
  
"Especially if one of them is in trouble, right?" he continued.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Especially especially if it's to do with girls, right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"EXCELLENT." Sirius shouted happily.  
  
"Wait a moment, you didn't ask if we're your friends or not?" Remus proclaimed.  
  
"Now that's NOT necessary." Sirius was walking back and forward.  
  
"Of course it is!" James exclaimed as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Argh fine. And you guys are my friends, right?" Sirius was getting really annoyed.  
  
"Wrong!" all of them yelled at the same time and pulled the covers over their heads.  
  
"This is about Melinda!" Sirius was practically jumping up and down in fury.  
  
All heads quickly turned towards his direction.  
  
"What about her?" Remus interrogated.  
  
"I like her and I want her." Sirius stated proudly, tossing her hair handsomely.  
  
"You've fallen hard, matey." James grinned.  
  
"Whatever, the point is that I need your help."  
  
"How?" Remus looked amused.  
  
"It's a good thing I have such a irresistible charm and all," Sirius swaggered, ignoring his friends who were rolling their eyes, "so the only thing I need is the right timing."  
  
"Irresistible charm? I think not!" James crawled back to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
James was reclining on the couch comfortably, reading 'Quidditch through the Ages' for the millionth time. He suddenly placed his book down, realizing that he hadn't actually paid much attention to it anyway.  
  
His eyes caught on a bright blue notepad lying on the ground. He picked it up and wondered if he should open it. Finally his curiosity took the better of him and he flipped open the first page. It read:  
  
Monday 1st September,  
  
First day back at Hogwarts! You don't know how glad I am. I had the worst holiday being bullied by Petunia all summer and today feels like heaven. I was so glad to see all my friends, I missed them so much. The worst part of today was probably facing Potter. Stupid Loser.  
  
Oh Gawd. James flipped open to the inside cover. Yep, he was right. The diary belonged to Lily. His stomach fluttered excitedly, I know it's not right to read someone's diary..but I really want to know what she thinks of me.  
  
The portrait door swung open and Lily stepped in. Her eyes flickered to James who was sitting in the corner reading what seems like..her diary!  
  
"James Harold Potter!" she bellowed. "How dare you read my diary!"  
  
Uh oh. James turned around slowly, regretting his actions.  
  
"You bastard! Do you not know that DIARIES ARE PERSONAL!" she snatched it away from his hands.  
  
"I um didn't mean it." He stammered.  
  
"I caught you RED-HANDED!" Lily was red in the face- half angry, half embarrassed. What if he read something totally embarrassing? I'm going to die if he finds out ANY of my secrets.  
  
"I didn't read anything, I swear!" James explained, although Lily didn't believe him.  
  
"Ha, as if. With the mind of yours."  
  
"Well, you shouldn't be leaving your diary around. Anyone would've read it." James was getting slightly cross.  
  
"I didn't leave my diary around, for your information!" Lily told truthfully. How did my diary end up here, anyway? I've always kept it in my drawer.  
  
"Ooh, the diary has legs." He mocked sardonically.  
  
"Shut up! So much for you changing. You've always been this bad and always will be." Lily stalked off, clutching her diary tightly.  
  
***** ~~Dinner~~  
  
The Marauders were helping themselves to as much food as possible. They had made a ' for Sirius to get Melinda' plan and it was supposed to be carried out after they had finished eating. (which took practically forever.)  
  
"Ok, finish up now team." Sirius ordered. He was looking especially gorgeous today, with his long hair brushed down to his eyes. He was careful not to make a mess of himself or eat too much.  
  
"Good luck Padfoot." Remus patted him on the back.  
  
"Just use your so called charm." James was also smiling.  
  
Sirius made his way towards the front of the four tables, where everyone was enjoying the feast.  
  
"May I please have everyone's attention!" he magnified his voice.  
  
Everyone immediately quietened down. Most of the girls (with the exception of Lily and her friends) were eyeing him wistfully. I daresay that even the teachers looked mildly interested, knowing it was Sirius Black.  
  
"Hi everybody!" Sirius shouted happily, winking at a cute girl who was staring at him. Oops, shouldn't have done that.  
  
"How ya doing, Professor Dumbledore!" he greeted cheerfully.  
  
"As good as any old bat." Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
"Um, I just want to sing a song, it's dedicated to a beautiful girl I've met." He glanced towards Melinda's direction.  
  
The crowd roared, the question on their minds were- who is this girl? Of course, who wouldn't say on to such an attractive guy?  
  
Sirius flashed one of his trademark smiles and wrung his hands nervously. He had never really sung in front of people before. But if this is what Moony calls sincerity, he will not be afraid to show it.  
  
CAN'T TAKE MY EYES OFF YOU  
  
You're just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
  
I wanna hold you so much  
  
At long last love has arrived  
  
And I thank God I'm alive  
  
You're just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
Pardon the way that I stare  
  
There's nothing else to compare  
  
The sight of you leaves me weak  
  
There are no words left to speak  
  
So if you feel like I feel  
  
Please let me know that it's real  
  
You're just too good to be true  
  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
I love you baby and if it's quite all right  
  
I need you baby to warm the lonely nights  
  
I love you baby, trust in me when I say  
  
Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray  
  
Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay  
  
And let me love you baby, let me love you  
  
"Thank you, thank you for putting up with me!" Sirius joked. Everyone clapped loudly, it's not everyday you hear someone singing out of the blue. Even the teachers were clapping and half smiling.  
  
"Well I'm sure you all want to know who this beautiful girl is," he stated, pausing as the tension built up.  
  
"Melinda Hamilton, you rock my world."  
  
Ergh, I thought this chapter was going to be really good..but it sounds so lame now. first it was Lily- I made her too much of a cry baby and now it's Sirius. Him singing.so original! Oh well, I don't blame you if you send a flame onto this chapter, I completely rushed it! _ T_T cya til next week. Get the reviews rolling!


	11. Flaming Hair and Crow Face

Disclaimer: Nup of course I don't own the HP characters- do you seriously think I'm that smart? But you gotta admit my plot is pretty good eh?! *Rubs chin thoughtfully*  
  
A/N: Ah couldn't be bothered with all the author note crap, just let you get on with the story for once, shall I? PS. I HAVE CHANGED THE LAST CHAPTER! READ IT AGAIN (if you can be bothered). I CHANGED THE SONG!  
  
FLAMING HEAD AND CROW FACE  
  
Melinda's jaw dropped. Was she hearing this right? Did Sirius just call out her name? The crowds roared liked crazy. Whatever reason they were for she did not know or cared for that matter. She lifted her head and caught his gaze. Looking at Sirius' crystal blue eyes made her face turn into a deep shade of crimson. He gave her a signal to beckon her over.  
  
"Well go on!" Lily pushed her towards the stage.  
  
Melinda buried her head in her hands. This is so embarrassing. Damn you Sirius! As she made her way towards the stage, everyone stared at her hard. It seemed like everyone was inspecting her, trying to figure out why the hottest guy in school liked her so much. Some girls were chucking a tantrum and giving her the look of the deepest loathing. Others were cheering like this was all an entertainment show.  
  
Oh my Gosh, what the heck am I doing! Millions of thoughts ran through her head, the whole thing felt like a dream. She walked up from the table self- consciously, truly and utterly mortified.  
  
Why did I even walk up in the first place, she wondered. Was it because Lily had nudged her? She wanted to sit down but it was a little late now. She kept her eyes to the ground, one thing she couldn't believe was why in the world Sirius had sung to her. True, it was really sweet of him but it was so...unlike him!  
  
*****  
  
Sirius felt his heart beating madly. The girl in his dreams is walking up to me. Yes walking up to me! This would not have mattered to him few months ago, when he was the biggest player. He had never really worried or bothered much about girls- they usually make the first move anyway. But Melinda was different, she was unique and she was a challenge.  
  
He took Melinda's hand and pulled her into an embrace. (I didn't know how to write this part so just pretend that they bowed and walked off stage okay?)  
  
Yes a hug, not a kiss. Again something that he would not usually do. But Sirius didn't care; he'd swap this hug for 100 kisses any day.  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
"Who is supposed to be your girlfriend?" she shot back in a friendly way.  
  
"Haven't dated anyone for two weeks. Two weeks! You can break the record by being mine."  
  
Melinda smiled and did not reply. She gave him a swift kiss on the lips and walked off, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
***** ~~Girl's Dorm~~  
  
"Spill!" Lily bugged her for the thousandth time. The day's nearly over and Mel still won't give the details.  
  
"I thought girls are supposed to gossip." Rachel prompted.  
  
"Did you kiss him?" Tamari asked eagerly.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you guys, but Sirius and I..." Melinda began. Lily, Rachel and Tamari were hanging onto every word she was saying.  
  
Rachel made a gesture to continue.  
  
"Sirius and I did nothing!" Melinda laughed in a silly way.  
  
"Wow, that was so funny!" they all rolled their eyes.  
  
"Did you see McGonagall's face, she was about to burst out shouting detention!" Lily exploded in laughter. Seeing the teachers' reactions was definitely a highlight. Of course, her best friend getting lucky was pretty cool too.  
  
"Oh yeah and Grouch (potions teacher) had the most tormenting look on his face!" Tamari giggled.  
  
While Tamari and Rachel were arguing over which teacher looked the funniest, Lily couldn't help but to think about Potter again. Nosy git, why did he read my diary? He is so annoying! But why do I get this weird feeling when I'm around him then?  
  
***** ~~Boy's Dorm~~  
  
"I love you baby and if it's quite all right, I need you baby to warm the lonely nights-" Sirius sang optimistically, practically bouncing up and down his bed.  
  
"Um- Sirius? Do me a favour and shut up." James stuffed the pillows over his ears.  
  
"You're just jealous! I love you baby, trust in me when I say, Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray-"  
  
"Someone give him a punch so we can all have peace." Remus muttered groggily.  
  
Just then Peter walked in with a stack of food in his chubby arms. He gave Sirius a foolish grin and chorused, "Sirius and Melinda sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." He stopped because he didn't know what came next.  
  
"Good one Pete!" Sirius beamed. "Sirius and Melinda sitting on a tree, K-I- S-S-SI-N-G!"  
  
And so it went on for the whole night.  
  
*****  
  
James and Lily had been excused from classes, as they had to set up the Halloween decoration. The hall went through a drastic change- it now looked like haunted house. It was a good thing that both of them were so smart- Lily top in Charms and James top in Transfiguration. They were both still ignoring each other, pretty much doing their own thing and only talked when they had to.  
  
"Look, can we please stop giving each other the silent treatment?" James couldn't stand the silence anymore  
  
"I wonder why I am." She replied sarcastically.  
  
"You still on about your diary?!"  
  
"Well, I didn't hear you apologizing, did I?"  
  
"Me? Apologizing? For what?"  
  
"For reading MY diary!"  
  
"I didn't read anything!"  
  
"I saw you with my very own eyes!"  
  
"Fine. Whatever! Your problem not mine!" James yelled.  
  
After that the two ignored each other even more. Well, try to kill each other, more likely. First James 'accidentally' set her hair on fire. He then commented coolly on how it already looks like fire.  
  
Lily took revenge. She was not going to let Potter get away with anything. She 'accidentally' turned James' face into a crow.  
  
"Ooh sorry." She said, not sounding sorry at all.  
  
"I was aiming for something else. Oh no! How are you going to be able to snog a girl with that beak of yours?" Lily was trying very hard not to laugh.  
  
James eventually had his face turned back. Otherwise he would've squawked all day- just to piss Lily off. Their fight did not end so quickly, there were plenty to come.  
  
"Furnunculus!"  
  
"Mobilicorpus!" (Can't think of any good hexes, sorry.)  
  
They shouted at the same time. The spell bounced off in different directions. It smashed a glass bottle and knocked several chairs down.  
  
"What's going on?" Professor McGonagall's demanded.  
  
They turned around guiltily to face the angry Transfiguration teacher.  
  
"It was Potter!"  
  
"It was Evans!"  
  
They pointed at each other in defense.  
  
"I am very ashamed of you two. I would have thought the Head Students would have better discipline than that. Detention both of you on Saturday, understood?"  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall." They mumbled meekly.  
  
*****  
  
"What's wrong Lily?" Rachel asked.  
  
"I have a detention with stupid Potter!" Lily moaned.  
  
"He's such an idiot, I totally agree with you!"  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"How come?"  
  
"Um- oh never mind, we've got loads of homework to do." Rachel shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, okay." Lily secretly wondered what the reason was.  
  
Yeah the end! Hope you like it. Review PLEASE! * Begs for mercy. * Argh I have exams coming up. Does anyone know how to do italics? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 


	12. Detention and Matchmaking

Disclaimer: Who here wishes that J.K.Rowling read your fanfic? Me- raises both hands up! Yeah, you wish! Glad to hear some different responses this time! Thanks especially to Ruth3 who kindly helped me! I don't think it works on mine, though.  
  
DETENTION AND MATCHMAKING  
  
The Halloween feast was a blast. Lily and her friends sat with the Marauders, playing Truth or Dare as they eat. (Lame eh?) Everyone had noticed that Lily and James were ignoring each other on purpose, but no one made any comment. Well that is everyone except for Sirius and Melinda, who were shagging each other passionately while they played. "Lily, truth or dare?" Remus questioned.  
  
"Um...I'll think I'll go for a dare." Said the challenged Lily.  
  
Remus looked around at the others, who were nodding in James' direction. He grinned mischievously and announced,  
  
"Lil, I dare you kiss James!"  
  
"What?!" James and Lily jumped up at the same time. They stared at the others in disbelief and then stared at each other in repulsion.   
  
"NO WAY!"   
  
"Yes way. Besides, a dare is a dare!" giggled Melinda.   
  
"Hey do I get a say in this?" James stipulated.   
  
"Poor Jamsie-poo, looks like you don't," cooed Sirius.   
  
"I think Lily shouldn't be forced into a dare like that!" Rachel piped up while Lily smiled at her gratefully. Melinda gave her a look of warning.   
  
Lily glanced at James, who seemed a little shocked and embarrassed. She smiled to herself. Those eyes of his are really adorable. And that cheeky but irresistible smile. Even his hair is cute in it's own way...wait, what am I thinking? His eyes are NOT adorable, he does NOT have an irresistible smile and his hair is definitely NOT cute!   
  
"Earth to Lillian Evans, who is now going to kiss Prince Charming!" Tamari teased gently.   
  
"As if." She coughed.   
  
"Are you going to do the dare or not?" Sirius was growing impatient.   
  
James was trying very hard to look cool and expressionless. I don't care she kisses me or not. I can get whomever I want, whatever I want. But he knew that deep down he cared. A lot. He wanted to know what Lily thought of her. Was he really as stuck-up as she described?   
  
"Come on Lily, don't be a chicken." Melinda urged.   
  
"Alright, alright I'll do it! Geez." She hollered. Wait til I kill you, remus!   
  
Avoiding James's eyes, she walked over and quickly pecked him on the cheeks. When I said quickly, I meant it was gone in the blink of an eye. They both turned slightly pink, but were determined not to show it.   
  
"Hey that was not a kiss!" remus complained.   
  
"That was more like dab of pimple cream on a pimple!" Sirius whined. (Don't ask me why I wrote that!?)   
  
"Well you didn't say how long it should've been!" Lily defended. She was already planning a scheme to kill remus, even if he's nice most of the time.   
  
"Ok ok. I guess you spin the bottle."   
  
***** ~~Detention~~  
  
James and Lily strode to Professor McGonagall's office. Their fight was resolved, but an awkward silence had taken over. Lily was wondering what she'd do for detention, since this was her first time ever.   
  
"I need you two to clean away some graffiti Peeves had obviously done yesterday. You will require some Magi-Cloth (hands it over) and I expect it to be done by the time I check upon you. And no wands allowed." McGonagall spoke sternly.   
  
So what could they do but to follow the instruction. The task was easy enough, all it required was a bit of strength and patience. They were both bored out of their head.   
  
"Let's do something!" James suggested. He had broken the silence.   
  
"Like what?' Lily pondered.   
  
"Like go somewhere more interesting."   
  
"Oh but we got to finish this."   
  
"Watch me." James took out his wand and with one swish, every curse Peeves wrote had disappeared.   
  
"Hey not fair. Didn't Professor confiscate your wand?"   
  
"She did but that was Sirius'. Like I'm that dumb to fall for that!"   
  
"Are you saying that I'm dumb" Lily raised her voice slightly.   
  
"No sorry, Lilykins."   
  
James making sure that no teachers were around, led Lily towards the painting of the fruits. He then tickled the pear, which immediately began to giggle and the door swung open. Lily gawped in amazement as the house- elves came rushing to help James.  
  
"Mr. Potter, what would you like?" Minty the house-elf squeaked.   
  
"Just bring in anything good." He stated plainly.   
  
"Yes sir!" several house-elf dashed off to prepare some food.   
  
"So you surprised, Lily?"   
  
"Of course not. I always knew how you managed to sneak those food." She huffed. She must admit, she was slightly impressed with how good he was around the school. It was like he lived in Hogwarts the whole of his life.  
  
"Yeah sure." James muttered softly. Still a feisty redhead.  
  
Minty came running with a basket of goodies. You could smell it miles away. Lily looked inside. There was an endless supply of desserts.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" she beamed. House-elves are so kind!  
  
"Don't you mean thanks to me?" James said smugly.  
  
"It's not like you prepared the food." Lily snapped.   
  
Minty who was still watching the scene with confusion, said:  
  
"Miss and Sir are very kind to Minty. Sir has a very beautiful girlfriend!"  
  
"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"  
  
"HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"  
  
"Minty is sorry. Minty is very sorry." The poor house-elf spluttered. She was on the verge of tears.  
  
"Look at what you've done!" James hissed.  
  
"It's you as well, you know!" Lily snapped back  
  
"Look we're very sorry about this. We're going now. Thanks for the food!" Lily waves cheerfully.  
  
"You keep the food." James placed the basket in her hands.  
  
"Oh...well, thanks!" Lily grinned like a Cheshire cat. Sometimes he is so annoying but other times he can be pretty sweet!  
  
*****  
  
While Lily and James were in detention, the other six people were racking their brains trying to think of a good plan. Not just any plan, but the top secret L/J Matchmaking Scheme. It was, of course a secret between them, no way were they telling anyone. They had sworn secrecy. It's necessary when you had Sirius the big mouth.  
  
Tamari had a great idea planting in her head, she was an ace when it comes to plans. She shared her plan and everyone agreed that it was indeed a clever one.  
  
"Tomorrow night at 9'o clock it is." She confirmed.  
  
Sorry, left it in a real cliffhanger didn't I? Oh well, guess you have to find out next week! I don't even know what it is myself?! Well cya! Don't forget to REVIEW! 


	13. Top Secret LJ Matchmaking Plan

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP characters. Thank you. ~~End of conversation~~  
  
Thank you to everyone who added me to their favorite list. Marie49, SiLIY Lily, Snufflestheinsane, banny, flying-piggy-123, lunalovegood930, rubookmark and pao1, YOU GUYS ROCK!  
  
Ruth3- I use Microsoft Word, its just that when I previewed my chapter, some of the letters turned into symbols. It is because I changed it into a web page?  
  
Thank you especially to Sweetstrawberry and Nuzzzzyyyy (I sounded like I've received an award). You don't have to review THAT much. =).  
  
THE TOP SECRET L/J MATCHMAKING PLAN  
  
~~Near the Lake~~  
  
"Prongs. PRONGS!" Sirius bellowed.  
  
"Huh?" replied a half-dead James.  
  
"You bored?"  
  
"Out of my mind."  
  
"We-ll, we haven't had a bet for a long time," Sirius began hesitantly.  
  
"Great idea, Padfoot!" James' eyes shone mischievously.  
  
"If you win me and Remus will be your slave for a month and if I lose, you have to be me and Remus's slave. Also I will willingly pay you 10 galleons if you win."  
  
"Did Remus agree to this?" James asked suspiciously. He had a funny feeling that Sirius was up to no good.  
  
"Ye, of course!"  
  
"What's the bet?"  
  
"Well, as a true Marauder and Gryffindor we should always be bold and daring...so if you want some cash, well it's really more of a dare than a bet...you see, you have to do this thing...don't go all nuts at me - " Sirius stuttered.  
  
"Sirius? SHUT UP!"  
  
"Fine. Hey wait a minute? Why should I?"  
  
"Both of you SHUT UP!" Remus walked over and plopped himself next to them.  
  
"Why should we?" they crossed their arms.  
  
"What were you saying Padfoot?" James questioned.  
  
"What DID I say?" Sirius looked confused.  
  
"What Sirius was trying to say was that he wants a bet with you and you can win the bet by doing the bet." Remus explained.  
  
"Oh. But how did you know about it?"  
  
"I- um, er...overheard!" Remus flushed. He didn't want to be the one to stuff up!  
  
"Right so what's the bet?" James was eager to earn some money. Besides, he would have two slaves for a whole month!  
  
"See that group of girls over there (Remus pointed) we want you to go out with the really pretty one." (Note: the 6 girls had their backs turned to them.)  
  
"For a whole week." Sirius added.  
  
James squinted. Some of the girls looked familiar. Very familiar.  
  
"That one?!" James pointed to a skinny brunette.  
  
"Nup." Remus chuckled.  
  
"Or the blondie?"  
  
"Uh-uh." Sirius smiled broadly.  
  
"WELL WHICH ONE IS IT THEN?" James was growing impatient.  
  
"Do you cross your heart and promise you would do the bet?" Sirius said sweetly.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Just tell me which one it is."  
  
Remus and Sirius gave each other a secret thumbs-up. The operation was going smoothly. They just hoped that it would work out with Lily.  
  
"That one!" they both pointed at the redhead sitting in the distance.  
  
Coincidently the girl turned around. It was Lily. James' worst conformation had come true. No, not the feisty redhead. NO! Great. Just plain great.  
  
"You stupid bastards! You're all going against me!"  
  
"Lily's not that bad." Sirius exclaimed.  
  
Well, I suppose she's not. James mused. She's actually kinda cute, if you really think about it.  
  
"Now now Prongs. A promise is a promise." Remus confirmed calmly.  
  
"You're right. A promise is a promise. And being the Marauder I am, I'm going to face the challenge and I'm going to win." James vowed determindly.  
  
***** ~~Meanwhile the Girls~~  
  
"Lily turn around." Melinda sniggered. "A cute guy is boring a hole through your head!"  
  
Lily turned around. And who should she see but James potter. She blushed bright red before turning back. Why was James looking at me?  
  
"That says it." Tamari declared. She nudged Rachel's elbow silently. That was supposed to be her line but she seemed a little unwilling to do anything.  
  
"Says what?" Lily snapped out of her daydream.  
  
"James likes you. Nu-duh!" Melinda rolled her eyes.  
  
"He so does not." Lily argued, her face a little hot.  
  
"Does too."  
  
"Does not."  
  
"DOES TOO."  
  
"DOES NOT."  
  
"Be quiet!" Rachel thundered. Everyone went quiet.  
  
"Lils, just give him a chance." She continued.  
  
"He is after all- one of the hottest and most desirable guy in the school." (Melinda and Tamari threw her a grateful smile.)  
  
"No way." Lily retorted.  
  
"If you were with HIM, you will show that Hufflepuff bitch a thing or two." Rachel convinced  
  
Good one Rach, although you're not exactly following the script, but you're not far from it, thought Tamari.  
  
Lily considered the possibility. Some of the things Rachel said were true BUT can you really imagine me with him? We hated each other from the first year and it's only this year I became his friend. But only as a friend.  
  
"Or you could play with him for a week and then TOSS!"  
  
"Rachel!" Melinda gawped in surprise. She didn't like the sound of that at all.  
  
"Just kidding!"  
  
"You know what Lily, I'm going to have a bet with you. If you date James for a week then we will all willingly pay 10 galleons." Tamari defied.  
  
"No."  
  
"And give you a gorgeous makeover for the ball." Melinda tempted.  
  
"Still no."  
  
"And we will all be your slaves for a month." Rachel said rather unenthusiastically.  
  
It was too much for Lily.  
  
"YES!"  
  
***** ~~Day 1~~  
  
Plan for James: to ask Lily out NICELY.  
  
Plan for Lily: to be unusually nice to James and accept his offers.  
  
"Lily will you go out with me?" James tried to keep a serious face. He was pretty nervous, which was unusual.  
  
"No- Yes!" Lily agreed uncomfortably. I'm not going to like this. I know I will regret this.  
  
"Great. I will meet you at the Common Room around 9?"  
  
"That's perfectly fine with me." Lily smiled serenely.  
  
*****  
  
Dear Diary: Can you believe it, I'm going out with James. That's just the strangest thing. I mean we are as different as you can possibly be and we always bicker. He was so tense this morning, and I don't like it one bit. I know that my friends are trying to get us together, but I'm not that dumb to fall for their tricks. Oh well, I'm not too fussed about it. He's used to see me without make-up anyways.  
  
Lily snapped her diary shut. She suddenly remembered the day James read her diary. That led to the detention and to the kitchen...  
  
"Lily! There you are!" Melinda came running with a pile of clothes in her hand. Tamari carried a bag full of make-up.  
  
"Oh no!.." Lily groaned. It wasn't her thing to get all dressed up  
  
"Oh yes, young missy." Tamari smiled cheekily.  
  
*****  
  
James came sprinting up to the boy's dorm. He just had his personal Quidditch training and was sweating like a pig. His hair was even more messed up then usual and he needed a major clean up.  
  
"Whoa James, you look handsome today!" Sirius greeted.  
  
"Ah shut up. I need to shower." He quickly stuffed his broom under his bed.  
  
"I'll just leave you to it. I'm going to find me darling. (A/N: me darling, Melinda- get it?)  
  
"Wait up Sirius. I ran out of hair gel!" James called out. (dunno if they had hair gel.)  
  
OK. That's all. I know I progress really slowly. And weirdly. No reminder needed. Thanks to W-tru who helped me with the matchmaking plan. Hope you liked it! REVIEW ANYWAY! 


	14. Dating Disaster

Disclaimer: there is no point in it as everyone should get the message by now.  
  
I have two friends at school that writes fanfiction and if you could kindly check out their stories and REVIEW them. Search for Marauders4eva and Rubookmark. Thank you.  
  
DATING DISASTER  
  
"Shall we go down?" James took Lily's hand.  
  
"Doesn't look like I have much choice, do I?" Lily muttered so that James did not hear. She was still slightly ticked off because she was forced in dressing up so much.  
  
James glanced in Lily's direction. Boy, does she look gorgeous! She was wearing a shimmering silver dress with her bouncy curls hanging loosely beneath her shoulders. James didn't look bad himself. His hair unfortunately did not tame itself but he indeed looked very handsome in a midnight blue robe.  
  
They strolled out of the portrait without speaking to each other. The truth was both of them didn't know exactly what to say. Lily broke the silence by saying,  
  
"So where are we going?"  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I want to look at the stars," Lily replied dreamily.  
  
"Really, so do I!" James exclaimed in surprise. But you were too embarrassed to tell her, a voice nagged him.  
  
They climbed up the Astronomy Tower, now deeply engaged in a debate. He's really not that bad. In fact, he's quite nice, thought Lily.  
  
And you wouldn't mind dating him.  
  
That's not true!  
  
Ah, but deep down you have feelings for him.  
  
As if!  
  
"You wanna go up there?" James interrupted Lily's thoughts. She gazed at the way his chocolate brown eyes shone with excitement and then froze in fear as she realized what he meant.  
  
"No thanks. I rather watch the stars from the window." Lily declined.  
  
"Come on, it'll be fun!" James practically dragged her up to a stairway that ascended to the roof.  
  
"I'm not going to like this, I'm going to regret this!" Lily groaned.  
  
James scrambled up first and then he lifted Lily up as well. Lily had her eyes shut- she was too afraid to look down.  
  
"I thought our main objective here is to look at the stars, not to sleep." He joked lightly.  
  
Lily opened her eyes and found herself staring at the most amazing view. Stars twinkling, sparkling, dazzling everywhere in the sky.  
  
"Nice view." She commented.  
  
James did not reply but gave her a look that said I told you so. He took a glimpse; she looked like a star herself. He wrapped his arms around her and to his delight, she did not object. Minutes passed by where they would just sit on the roof without saying anything, being content with each other. As for Lily, everything felt like a dream and it was so warm and comforting.  
  
Suddenly trickles of rain splashed down their faces. They quickly let go off each other- it felt like they woke up from their dream.  
  
"Let's go!" said James, as the rain poured down harder. Lily stood up but didn't gain her balance. She slipped and pulled James down with her. Luckily he reacted quickly and gripped on a pole tightly.  
  
"Are you OK?" he yelled.  
  
"No I'm not!" Lily answered.  
  
By the time they arrived inside, they were soaked from head to toe. Lily was sneezing and trembling from cold.  
  
"Let's go to the Prefects Bathroom to dry up. We don't want to just walk into the Common Room just like that." James declared. (AN: I know they should just to the drying charm but lets just say that this is to make it more interesting.)  
  
After they dried up, James noticed that Lily was still sneezing.  
  
"You want me to sneak some hot food from the kitchen?"  
  
"I'll get it. Besides, I think Minty is kind of scared of you."  
  
"You sure?" asked a concerned looking James. " Why do you say that Minty's scared of me, not you?" he added thoughtfully.  
  
Lily walked off; she was in a really good mood. She was thinking how rare it was that she and James did not fight once and how much he has deflated his head. She did not realize that someone was stalking her and as she hummed, the person striked her on the head with a club.  
  
*****  
  
James was reflecting on all the fun he had tonight. His heart fluttered even when he thought about her, she was perfect. After a while, he grew bored and noticed that almost half an hour had gone by and she still hasn't returned.  
  
"Lily!" he shouted in relief. But it wasn't Lily, it was someone he had least expected- Alyssa. Alyssa was the leader of the James Potter Fan Club. She had silvery blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and wore tons of makeup.  
  
"Hi James!" she said brightly and strutted over.  
  
"Oh hi Alyssa." James replied in disappointment.  
  
"So..." Alyssa pushed herself against him seductively. Her face was only a breath away from his.  
  
"NO!" James pushed her off, good thing Lily wasn't around. Alyssa may be pretty, she may be tempting but she was far from Lily.  
  
"Are you sure?" she whispered. "You used to love it."  
  
"That was BEFORE." James snapped hotly.  
  
"Give up on Evans." Alyssa pouted and stalked off.  
  
"Disgusting female." He spatted at her retreating steps.  
  
*****  
  
Lily woke up with a throb on the back off her head. She reached for it, but she couldn't?! She looked down and saw that she was tied to a chair. What is this place and why am I here? She struggled to free herself but she was stuck like glue.  
  
"Help!" she tried to call but nothing came out.  
  
"How are we today, Ms Evans?" a shrilly voice sneered. She stepped out of the shadow- Lily recognized her. She was one of the Hufflepuff gang.  
  
"Conversio." She flicked her wand.  
  
"What do you want?" Lily narrowed her eye.  
  
"I thought that Ms Smartipants would have figured that by now."  
  
Lily looked around. She was in their dormitory...and James was waiting for her!  
  
"Spit it out."  
  
"We warned you not to get close to James, so why did you go out with him tonight?" The girl's face was cold and stony. She had jet-black hair and ghastly pale skin.  
  
"I can go out with whomever I want!"  
  
"You can. Anyone but James!"  
  
"You can't force someone to like you when they don't!"  
  
"James likes ME, not you!" the girl bursted.  
  
"Let me do it, Laura." Another girl appeared. Lily knew her name- Kathleen Rentin. She had a much prettier complexion then the other girl.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kathleen." She greeted smugly.  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE JUST LET ME OUTTA HERE!" Lily lost it completely.  
  
"What's going on!" a deep voice demanded. It was Robby Sebastian, captain of the Hufflepuff team. He was quite good-looking, with golden brown hair and ocean blue eyes.  
  
"Hi Robby!" Kathleen smiled sweetly.  
  
"How did you get here?" Laura gawped in horror. In Lily's opinion, she was a mental case.  
  
"Top secret." He shifted.  
  
"Who's that?" his eyes caught on Lily.  
  
"Just a visitor." Kathleen stood in front of Lily.  
  
"Hey you're a Gryffindor aren't you?" he exclaimed.  
  
"Help me." She mouthed. He winked at her in understanding.  
  
"Can I borrow her for a sec?"  
  
"NO." the two Hufflepuffs shouted together. They mustn't let the plan go horribly wrong.  
  
"Too bad!" Robby took out his wand and broke her ropes apart. He snatched her hand and they ran off in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Damn!" Laura swore loudly.  
  
*****  
  
James rushed off to find check if Lily was in the kitchen. He was still muttering curses at Alyssa. He turned around a corner and bumped into someone. It was Lily and Robby. He looked relieved then frowned as he noticed the way he had his arms around her. It was very disturbing.  
  
"James!" she cried out in relief. She to hobbled to him still clutching onto Robby's hand. Noticing his frown, she realized that he misunderstood her...completely.  
  
"Looks like you had fun." James answered coldly.  
  
Lily quickly let go of Robby. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting. I was...  
  
"Don't bother, looks like I'm interrupting." James retorted angrily and walked off.  
  
So when you're feeling kind of mixed up  
  
Just remember it's a mixed up world  
  
And when you're feeing life is just too tough  
  
Just remember you're a real tough girl  
  
(Sophie Ellis Bextor-Mixed Up World)  
  
Yay done...finally. It's like 12pm! *Yawns* REVIEW! 


	15. Meetings and Quidditch

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter? I wish!  
  
Back again (not so enthusiastically.) I only updated because of my loyal fans!!! I know I made a few mistakes in my last chapter- so please excuse that! Also thanks to all reviewers! (^3^)/~  
  
MEETINGS AND QUIDDITCH  
  
Lily watched as James stalked off. Fantastic! Now he's going to hate me, I mean nobody messes with Potter, as he always quotes.  
  
"Thanks, Robby." She smiled gratefully. She suddenly remembered the snobby Hufflepuffs threatening her and snorted. So much for Hufflepuffs being kind!  
  
"Hey, no worries. I'll see you around the school."  
  
"Yeah, bye!"  
  
*****  
  
Meanwhile James was stomping furiously up the stairs. How could Lily Evans just go off with some other guy? Robby Sebastian? That spastic and brainless Hufflepuff? I'm like 10 times better than him.  
  
"Had a good night, Prongsie?" Sirius mumbled sleepily.  
  
"A hell of a night." James grunted.  
  
"That's a good boy." Sirius rolled over and snored.  
  
Should I forgive her? James thought as he tossed in his bed. Will I sacrifice my pride or my bet? I suppose it depends on how Lily apologizes tomorrow.  
  
*****  
  
Lily stepped outside into the breezy Quidditch Grounds. She didn't even know why she's there. Ok, so she is a morning person and likes a peaceful stroll in the morning. She needed a calm place to think. She couldn't sleep any longer. But was there any chance that she was waiting for James?  
  
No, she decided firmly.  
  
So instead, she took out a book and began reading. She had seated herself so that she was half hidden under the shade of a willow tree. This is one of the occasion she had time to read.  
  
James had woken up with the sunlight streaming through the window. Time of Quidditch! The Quidditch Cup was drawing near and he couldn't afford to waste a perfect morning of practice. Carrying his beloved broom Shooting Star2000 (crap name) he practically bounced out. Last night's incident had almost been forgotten.  
  
He started racing his magnificent broom around, performing sharp dives and turns. Then he let out shot a few goals into the hoop, it was all a cinch for him.  
  
Lily looked up abruptly from her book. She had to give some credit to this guy. I will never be able to fly this good. Firstly, I cannot stand heights and secondly, I will definitely get sick turning so fast.  
  
"James?" Lily said awkwardly after James had finished.  
  
James gave a cold glare before turning away.  
  
"Look I can explain what happened last night."  
  
"And what's that?" I wasn't meant to see you getting friendly with some other guy?"  
  
"Me and him? It's NOTHING like it." Lily chortled. So James is jealous, that explains a lot.  
  
"What it is then?" James tested.  
  
"When I was walking down towards the fruit painting, someone whacked me from behind..." Lily told James the whole story.  
  
"Really? I guess I that was a misunderstanding." James said a little ashamed. Then he remembered Alyssa hitting on him and shivered. It was all a part of a plan. And the scary thing is, they actually resorted to kidnapping.  
  
"Oh well, we have misunderstandings all the time." Lily breathed in relieve.  
  
James gave Lily one of his charming and irresistible smile that made her stomach go weak. Why do I have this feeling? Surely I can't have fallen for him?  
  
***** ~~Prefect Common Room~~~  
  
"Is all the Prefects here?" Lily questioned.  
  
"Yes, but the Head Boy isn't here and we can't start until he arrives." Justin Martin pointed out.  
  
"I know, I know!" Lily hissed impatiently. I'm going to kill James after this meeting. Taking no responsibility in his work what so ever.  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" James bursted in at the last moment. He had lost track of time because he and Sirius were having too much fun setting dungbombs in the Slytherin Common Room.  
  
"Sit down. Firstly, I would like to ask if all of you have made copies of the poster for Talent Quest?" Lily spoke diplomatically.  
  
"Yes!" the Prefects replied in unison.  
  
"Pss. Let's go somewhere fun after this." James whispered in her ear. He was quite frankly, bored of this meeting. Lily's so clever, she can run it.  
  
"And remind students not to wander around the castle after curfew." She said a little louder, plainly ignoring James.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll show you a really cool place." James bribed.  
  
"We need to recruit people for the play. Anyone volunteer to be in charge of it?"  
  
"I will." Stacey La Vista offered. She's a gal that loved drama and bossing people.  
  
"That cow bag. Anyway are you coming or not." James enjoyed annoying Lily.  
  
"Great. Any questions? Lily asked coolly.  
  
"Yes I have. Will you go out with me?" James shouted loudly.  
  
*****  
  
"Go us, the plan is coming along perfectly." Sirius smirked proudly.  
  
"With no thanks to you. Nearly spilled the beans yesterday." Melinda gave him a look.  
  
"Aww, you know you love me!" Sirius cooed.  
  
"I can't stand those love sick couple!" Rachel complained.  
  
"Anyway, it was Tamari who came up with the idea." Remus pointed out.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Sirius sighed.  
  
"It was nothing." Tamari smiled humbly.  
  
"Don't get all happy now." Rachel warned.  
  
"If this plan doesn't work, I have an alternate plan." Tamari revealed.  
  
***** ~~Quidditch~~  
  
"Good luck James. Good luck Sirius!" Lily waved.  
  
"Go the Lions!" Melinda cheered, whilst giving Sirius a blow kiss.  
  
"Time to hit the top!" Rachel squealed excitedly.  
  
"Uh uh. No way!" Lily backed out.  
  
"Come on Lily, it's the best view!" Tamari pleaded.  
  
"Are you talking about Quidditch or guys?" Melinda watched Sirius warming up.  
  
"Both!" Rachel said brightly.  
  
"Here comes the mighty Gyffindors- Thomas, Johnson, Black, Finnegan, Lee, Bell and Captain Potter! Go Gryffindors!" Remus' voice boomed. "And we have the ugly Slytherins (Lupin!- Sorry Professor) with Malfoy, Sharkey, Crabbe, Goyle, Black, Avery and fat cow Montague! I mean bull-like. Remus added with distaste.  
  
James and Montague shook hands, rather grasped each other rather violently, and then the whistle blew. James shot up in the air and caught the quaffle and passed it to Black.  
  
"Lee catches the ball- damn, Goyle hit it off, and we have Thomas flying after him- Go Thomas, he's got it and- HE SCORES!"  
  
The Gryffindors cheered loudly  
  
"Now the ball is passed to Potter, - oh no a bludger, saved by Black, and he's reaching for the goal, come on Potter, you can do it- what? Potter is whacked by Malfoy!? What the heck? And Potter's falling, damn you Malfoy! Foul, stinking ferret! Madame Hooch blows the whistle and sends Potter to the Hospital Wing- is this game can't go on!"  
  
Lily watched the horrible scene unfold her eyes. James getting thumped on the head by Malfoy, James losing grasp of his broom and- falling and falling. She gripped tightly and her face paled.  
  
"Are you alright?" Tamari sensed Lily's awkwardness.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be back." Lily sped off.  
  
"I hope James is alright." Melinda sighed sympathetically.  
  
All I know is I'm lost without you I'm not gonna lie  
  
How am I going to be strong without you I need you by my side  
  
If we ever say we'll never be together and we ended with goodbye don't know what I'd do ...I'm  
  
lost without you  
  
I keep trying to find my way but all I know is I'm lost without you  
  
I keep trying to face the day I'm lost without you  
  
If I could only hold you now and make the pain just go away  
  
Can't stop the tears from running down my face  
  
Okay, I'm finally done! Please review or I'll get not continue anymore. What a threat! Anyway, you make the decision. Zzzz, time to get my beauty sleep! 


	16. HATE to LIKE to LOVE

Disclaimer: I don't know why I'm bothered; everyone knows I'm not J.K. Rowling!  
  
Thank you tremendously for all my reviewers! Yay, so happy! 27 reviews for the last chapter, it's a record! ::_:: I feel special!  
  
Lizzybelle- to remove a chapter, just log in and go to edit/ add chapters. Scroll to the right and there you'll see a list of remove buttons for each chapter. You know what, I had trouble with that before too!  
  
Jac- you're right; I should've been more descriptive about Quidditch. Sighs. I'm a really lazy person. Sighs again.  
  
Sweetstrawberry- they don't have major mood swings. It's just that they don't want to admit that they like each other!  
  
Just wondering, is my fic really that praise worthy? I mean I totally rushed every chapter!  
  
HATE TO LIKE TO LOVE  
  
Lily dashed back inside the castle and ran straight for the Hospital Wing.  
  
"James!" she screamed.  
  
But James couldn't hear her. He was unconscious and lying stiffly on the bed. Lily rushed over and knelt down beside him.  
  
"James, James wake up, I've got something to tell you!"  
  
She shook him again and again, to no avail.  
  
"James." Her voice wavered. "Wake up!"  
  
She buried her head in her arms and whispered, "I really got to tell you something!" Then she brushed her hand against his face and felt no breath. She checked again. No breath.  
  
"You...you can't be dead!" Lily wailed, feeling a wave of nausea sweeping over her.  
  
"So tell me." James opened his eyes and leapt up.  
  
"You...you pretentious git!" Lily snapped out of her shock. She was embarrassed and relieved at the same time. She smiled cheekily and pushed him gently.  
  
"Ouch!" James rubbed his head pitifully, as it banged on the table.  
  
"I'm really sorry!" Lily panicked.  
  
"Ha, so that proves it."  
  
"Proves what?" Lily narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Proves that you care about me." James smirked proudly.  
  
"Of course I do. I'm used to a fellow marauder like you entertaining me all the times." She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Wow, I'm glorified! So what was the very important thing you were about to tell me?" James switched to a more serious topic.  
  
"I- oh, nothing." Lily stuttered, her face paled once more. Better not tell him now, she thought wisely.  
  
"You weren't about to say the classical three words, were you?"  
  
"Yeah, I was about to say, I Hate You!"  
  
"Didn't need to make it so emotional."  
  
"I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Lily teased him.  
  
"Now, if you'll just turn that HATE into LIKE into LOVE." James began slowly. He was really enjoying making fun of Lily, he wasn't at all mad at Snape. It's only when I'm hurt that Lily truly shows her real feelings.  
  
*****  
  
"We wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas, we wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!" Lily sang softly, finishing the last touch on her Christmas tree.  
  
"Why bother doing it the muggle way?" Melinda asked, taking out a bite from her apple. It was loads faster to zap out your wand and fix the decorations on straight away.  
  
"It's special. Besides, I'll probably get pretty sick of Christmas trees very soon."  
  
"So how are things between you and James?" Melinda admired the tree.  
  
"I don't think we have any chemistry. I mean, the main reason we go out is because of the bet. I know that and he knows that as well, but we don't mention it. You haven't forgotten it, I hope?"  
  
"No chemistry? What do you mean, no chemistry?" Melinda choked on her apple.  
  
"Something that you and Sirius have, and James and I don't."  
  
"Look Lily, I think James is perfect for you. He's smart, he's handsome, he's funny, and he really likes you- he's got the whole package!"  
  
"Aren't you becoming an expert on boys!" Lily laughed. It's not chemistry, it's destiny.  
  
***** ~~Gang of 8~~  
  
As Christmas is drawing near, so are the holidays. Everyone is going home except for Lily and James. What a coincidence! Not. If it weren't because of his best mate's love life, Sirius would've given anything, ANYTHING to stay at Hogwarts. Living under the same roof as a member of the prominent and ancient family unit of Black, was more than torture for him. Luckily, he was allowed to stay at his girlfriend's place for a while, for the fact that she was a 'pure-blood'.  
  
Remus and tamari, though going separate ways, have established a friendship that is almost impossible. People would always mistake them as a couple, although the others say they probably are anyway.  
  
Melinda, the most fun loving and out going girl, is going to France for the summer holidays. When the subject of cute French guys was brought up, good old Mel claimed that they would be no way as cute as her Sirius!  
  
As for Peter and Rachel, none of them seemed too excited about the Christmas. Rachel, in particular, was grumpy about leaving Hogwarts. Peter didn't care; he didn't care anything except for his food.  
  
Lastly, this leaves to the final remaining two, James and Lily. Lily had to stay because her parents were going away on holidays, and it was good to have the Head Girl to still be able to be in charge. Not that Lily minded Hogwarts; it was like a dream come true. No taunting or slavery from her stepmother and Petunia and above all, freedom. For James, things were a little different. True, her parent went to Spain to visit his uncles and aunties, but was the main reason Lily? Was it all an excuse to be with Lily, the thought tossed and turned in his mind? Why hadn't Sirius stayed? James knew how much he didn't like his racist family. It would be rather dull without Sirius.  
  
*****  
  
The Marauders (excluding James) stuffed in the last remaining junk before ambling down for breakfast. There was a wave of sadness, but then again, it was only two weeks. (Is it?)  
  
"I'm going to miss this place." Sirius sighed sorrowfully.  
  
"No more Marauder Map making." Remus sniffed.  
  
"Or Quidditch games."  
  
"Or food." Peter drooped.  
  
"No classes." James reminded them.  
  
"Still, don't forget to write letters to each other." Remus warned.  
  
"So Prongsie-poo, have fun with Lily." Sirius chuckled.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh Lily, we're gonna miss you!" Melinda pulled her into a hug.  
  
"You'll have fun with James, I hope." Tamari reassured warmly.  
  
Rachel dragged Lily into the corner.  
  
"Speaking of James, I noticed him flirting with Alyssa a couple of times. I heard that they're an item. You can never be 100% confident in guys, they always get tired of one person after a while." She lowered her voice.  
  
"That manner of his will never change." Lily heaved. Waves of disappointment flowed through her.  
  
"So be really careful. It's best to leave him to be." Rachel advised.  
  
"Yes, I know. He's really not my type anyways." Lily shrugged.  
  
*****  
  
After seeing all her friends leave, Lily decided to press into the more serious and irritating matter. Presents. Not that Lily didn't like buying presents; she just didn't know WHAT to buy. Especially people like James and Sirius.  
  
Of course, sweets or a bag of dung bombs would do, but they probably have endless supply of it already. Then an ideal gift popped in her head. Perfect. Now she knew what to shop for. Lily began to scribble in her diary, Christmas was in two days! And I have to spend the entire holidays with James? Is that a good or a bad thing? She suddenly remembered Rachel's parting words, leave him to be. Leave him to be. I could do that, but will he leave me to be?  
  
So this is Xmas  
  
And what have you done  
  
Another year over  
  
And a new one just begun  
  
And so this is Xmas  
  
I hope you have fun  
  
The near and the dear one  
  
The old and the young  
  
A very Merry Xmas  
  
And a happy New Year  
  
Let's hope it's a good one  
  
Without any fear  
  
Merry Early Christmas! I want my pressies, NOW! if not, a review sounds good too! 


	17. Top of the World

Disclaimer: Never get tired of this! I don't own Harry Potter. Full stop!  
  
Sorry for such a long wait! I admit, I was lazy but I was seriously suffering from writer's block!  
  
James was the only person in his dormitory. He woke up to find a large pile of presents lying beside his bed. He began ripping out the wrappings that it was a surprise that he did not wreck the presents. He had gotten almost everything from Zonko's, plus a year supply of sweets.  
  
"Awesome!" he exclaimed, as he held up a broomstick service from Sirius.  
  
So it was only then that James noticed the mess he had created. He began to pick up all the pieces of wrappings, rolling them into a ball, and aiming it at the bin.  
  
His eyes caught on a neat package that had been forgotten. He picked it up gingerly. It was so small that it could fit into his palm. But James didn't care.  
  
It was from lily.  
  
She gave me a present, she gave me a present! James gloated smugly.  
  
He unwrapped it to find an odd circular disc with a piece of string attached to it. Quite perplexed, James read the card that was attached to it.  
  
James,  
  
In case you're wondering, this is a muggle toy called the 'yoyo'. I know you're good at Quidditch, but I bet even you will find this challenging. Have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.  
P.S. The instructions are on the back. When you think you are  
good enough, let's have a competition to see who's better.  
  
Lily.  
  
"Challenging, I don't think so!" a small smile crept up his lips.  
  
He read the instructions doggedly, however much it seemed like a puzzle. He tried a few tricks with the yoyo, but all it did was unravel and hit the floor.  
  
"That's it, I'm going to find lily."  
  
*****  
  
Lily Evans gawped at the beautiful silver charm that she had been holding. It sparkled in the sunlight so...magically. Well it was no wonder, since it was so generously decorated with diamonds, rubies and emeralds. Never have lily seen a more beautiful necklace. But that was not the thing that surprised her the most.  
  
It was the fact that it was from James.  
  
James.  
  
Lily did not wish to think of him. She knew he was rich, but he didn't need to waste money on her. She was grateful for the gift but she can't accept it. It didn't feel right to wear it. Lily was full aware of what James will think if she accepted the gift.  
  
And to think I gave him a muggle toy, lily flushed shamefully.  
  
Grabbing the necklace with her, she went off to find James.  
  
*****  
  
Lily walked out and stood outside the door hesitantly. I shouldn't invade his privacy and all that but here I go. When did I get so shy talking to James? He's just a friend. Jeez, lily, get a grip on yourself. James is just...  
  
"Lily!" James came face to face with her. He was frozen for a moment, staring deep into her bright green eyes. Lily however, turned away in embarrassment.  
  
"I can't have this." Lily held out the charm.  
  
"Why not?" James had question marks all over his face.  
  
"Because..." lily trailed off, not knowing how to begin.  
  
"Come on, let's go down to the lake!" James grabbed her hand.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts, let's go!"  
  
Lily took one look at James and sighed. He obviously doesn't understand my feelings. Why did I have to be so confused all of a sudden?  
  
James sped down, with a smile plastered on his face. Yes, he was happy, being all alone in Hogwarts with the girl that he loved. Lily. James realized that he loved lily. It's no longer just a little crush, but the truth that he cared about her deep down.  
  
And a perfect time to confess my feelings to her, thought James.  
  
But what would that lead to? Although I am content being just a friend, I have to at least try and win her over.  
  
"Watch." With a tiny flick from his wand, firework of all colours sprouted up into the air.  
  
Lily couldn't help smiling to herself, all the things a boy has done to impress a girl.  
  
"Not bad." She commented.  
  
"Why thank you, took me two months to learn." James said rather modestly.  
  
"Want to get a better view?" he pointed to the fireworks that were still going.  
  
"Not the roof." Lily shuddered.  
  
With another flick, lily and James found themselves- on a tree. But it was a rather comfortable tree. The seat was of course made of leaves, but somehow lily felt peaceful and happy.  
  
"Do you like me, as in more than a friend?" James broke the silence. He knew it was so random, but he could not hold it any longer.  
  
Lily did not answer straight away. It was a good question really, one that she could not answer.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know." She muttered. Every time she shut her eyes, James would come to her mind. All the fights they had, all the good times they've been through.  
  
"Then let me show you." He leant in closer, his hand slid to her back.  
  
Lily froze in fear, unable to move or speak. But in that second, she realized something. She loved James. All along. Her body relaxed, eyes gazed onto his and leant in as well.  
  
"Potter, Evans, what are you doing?" Professor McGonagall shouted from below.  
  
James and lily quickly broke away from each other- both looking very embarrassed to be caught. Lily nearly slipped- if James hadn't been holding her.  
  
"Ten points from Gryffindor- you should know better than to sit in a tree. Detention if you don't get down immediately."  
  
"Yes, Professor McGonagall."  
  
Okay, I cannot write romance. But I am forced to. So there. It's not my fault. Oh well, I guess it's due to lack of experience. ^_^ 


	18. Hogwarts 1500th Anniversary

A/N: Sorry, I know I haven't updated for like a month! Sorry to keep you waiting! Anyway, I forced myself to update today.  
  
ALL I NEED IS YOU!  
  
With a flick of the wand, James and Lily were back on ground. After what seemed like hours of awkwardness, he seized her hand and pulled her into an embrace. Lily, for once, did not push him away; instead she snuggled closer for warmth. Lily wanted to cry in happiness, she felt that she was truly in love. James, on the other hand, felt that he was in a dream, but nevertheless a happy dream.  
  
You are, you're (I know) all that I Need You are, you're all that I Need I remember when the day we were more so independent I remember how I'd say I could never fall I was cynical  
  
When they broke apart, James noticed the tears rolling down her face. He gently wiped them away for her, smiling broadly as he does so. Lily sniffed and whispered,  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Funny now in the days Since you came into my life Now I'll never be the same Baby I'm amazed by the love you gave Finally I can see What a life really means to me,  
  
"Because all those times you said you loved me, I never once replied. I thought you would get over me soon, so that I can stop been insane. But the truth is, I love you James. Always did, and always will be."  
  
All I need is you in my life forever All I need is you everyday by my side Got to let you know you're the one that I treasure I can search the world but never find  
  
"I love you too Lily. And I'll do anything for you."  
  
When I look into your eyes There's a feeling that I can't explain babe That is when I realise That all I decide was to live by your side  
  
James leant down and kissed Lily. It wasn't anything passionate, but it was full of love. Of all the girls James kissed, never had he experienced something so magical. And it's all because that one girl.  
  
Know whenever I'm alone I wonder how I lived without you Should've known all along That my only world is with you in it Finally I can see What a life really means to me  
  
***** February 5th  
  
"Lily, pass me the comb!" Melinda nagged.  
  
"This dress is too big for me." Tamari sighed.  
  
Lily smiled to herself. She was busy straightening her hair. Tonight is the ball. The ball. That sounds so freaky. But I shouldn't be worried. After all, it was James and I who planned this thing. First there's the talent show, then some performances and then there's the ball. It's going to be wonderful.  
  
She was dressed in shimmering silver off the shoulder gown that almost drags to the ground. It resembled a bridal dress, only pink. Melinda had commented. Of course, everyone was stoked that those two lovebirds had finally gotten together, though Rachel had been looking down ever since Christmas. Lily understood, Rachel's mother had been very ill and her father had left the family many years ago.  
  
"Rachel, you look stunning." Lily grinned. Indeed, she was right. Her fair hair had been curled and clipped back, and she fitted perfectly into the pink gown she was wearing.  
  
"Thanks, but not as good as you." She replied quietly. She wasn't planning to come this ball, but everyone talked her into doing so.  
  
"Mel, Tam, are you ready?" Lily shouted.  
  
"Yes!" they replied in unison. 


	19. The Trouble Starts

A/N: Okay, I know I haven't updated for what seems like a billions of years! There is such a horrible thing called exams, which are now thankfully over. Thank you for all reviewers, especially those who have reviewed faithfully for every chapter. Even those that constantly bugs me at school! Hopefully you haven't forgotten the plot... P.S. I recommend you to read Romance in the Rain by Fallingangel911, Marauders: Their First Year by Marauders4eva and also check out my other story!

The Trouble Starts

The hall was brightly lit by colorful fairy lights, flashing dimly in synchronization. The four long tables have been carefully stacked away, instead there was several tables cluttered at the back, giving the front of the hall enough space for dancing. The teacher's table had been pushed closer to the central, and there was a small stage set up on the platform instead. This is where the talent quest supposed to be performed and judged, including the Weird Sisters.  
  
A long banner unrolled itself magically, bearing the words 'Hogwart's 1500th Anniversary'. But it was the hall itself that had the magical aura, what with the walls changing the colours every 5 minutes and fairies and elves sprinkling rose petals.  
  
_Flashback_

"I think we overdone the decorations." Lily commented, exactly 3 hours before the ball.  
  
"No, it's 'romantic', just the way you wanted." James teased.  
  
"Well, I don't think that changing the colours on the wall is 'romantic'." Lily replied dryly.  
  
"Hey, it's a good distraction when the speeches gets too boring."  
  
"Whatever," Lily placed her wand inside her cloak, "I am going to get ready." She flashed a cheeky grin at James.  
  
"What, already? It takes you 3 hours to get ready?" James raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Ok, fine. I won't dress up for the ball and you can take me looking this ugly."  
  
"In that case, I will ask Sirius to introduce me some of her pretty girl friends." James began. Seeing Lily's face expression he added hastily, "But of course that's totally unnecessary because my girlfriend is always pretty."  
  
Lily looked embarrassed and rolled her eyes. "Meet me at 7 on the Common Room stairs."

* * *

Lily, Melinda, Tamari and Rachel walked hand in hand down the stairs, like models walking down the catwalk. Each of them looked gorgeous in their own way- Lily the classic beauty, Melinda the party princess, Tamari the oriental goddess and Rachel the dreamy angel. (Or so they were labeled.)  
  
James bowed comically, taking Lily's hand and acting like a real gentleman. "You look beautiful tonight, my fair lady." He whispered, whilst trying to keep a straight face.  
  
"You're not half bad yourself," Lily surveyed him top to toe. There is always laughter when you're around James, she thought.  
  
Lily thought James looking a little dismayed, so she gave him a kiss.  
  
"James, Lily! Get a room already!" Sirius shouted across the room. James groaned when every eyes landed on them, especially that of the jealous girls. Normally he didn't care less, but now that Lily and James are officially together, there seems to be funny little accidents that somehow always land on Lily. Of course, both of them were quite aware of the fact that they were by the works of James's Fan Club. Lily hasn't said anything yet so James thought it was better if he didn't bring it up.  
  
Presently the duo walked over, rolling their eyes profusely. Not that we're the ones that really needed that warning, James thought.  
  
"Look at those two," Melinda spoke up, directing her eyes to where Remus and Tamari were deep in conversation, lost in their own world.  
  
"How about I give them a nice surprise?" Sirius suggested mischievously, his blue eyes sparkling with excitement.  
  
"No, you don't." Melinda replied firmly, as if daring him to do it.  
  
"Ok, I lose, you win." Sirius said weakly, sighing dramatically.  
  
James and Lily laughed heartily over the fact that Melinda seemed to control Sirius. It seemed more like the other way around with his ex girlfriends. Funny the way love makes you do things.  
  
James gave a sudden start. "Where's Rachel?" "Oh," Lily exclaimed, looking startled, "She was here a minute ago."  
  
Sirius and Melinda casted their eyes around the room.  
  
"She must've left already, we should go now too." Sirius stated.  
  
"Yeah..."Lily replied uncertainly. "It's all my fault though, I promised not to leave her out of things."  
  
James squeezed her hand encouragingly, "Knowing Rachel, she's probably on the lookout for an eligible dance partner."  
  
He did not catch to see Lily's tentative face.

* * *

The six some had entered the hall and was comfortably seated. Later on, however, Lily and James would have to join the Prefect's table later on, much to their disappointment. The real alarming thing was that Rachel was no where to be found...  
  
"James, I have this bad feeling about this. There's been something wrong with Rachel recently. She is normally the happiest soul but tonight...she didn't even felt like coming to the ball and she loves balls! No, we've got to find her now."  
  
"Yes, but the ceremony's starting...oh, alright. Whatever you say, my lady. She's probably in the Common Room."  
  
"I'll come too, if you don't mind." Tamari added.  
  
"No, you stay here and enjoy yourself. If anyone asks where we are, just say that we're getting the performance ready." Lily answered decisively.  
  
The two got up briefly and sneaked outside the hall. Everyone was too busy watching the Weird Sisters, but somehow Lily felt that Professor Dumbledore was watching them.  
  
"I'll go check the Common Room, you check the Hospital Wing." She said and sped off.  
  
"Wait..." James called after, "I've got the Marauder's map." He added quite unnecessarily.  
  
I'll be there for you!  
  
When the rain starts to pour  
  
I'll be there for you!  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Cause you're there for me too 


	20. The Truth About Rachel

Hi, I'm back again with the next installment! Sorry it took so long, but I HAD to update my other story before I forget my ideas. Talking about the other story, can you lovely people be kind enough to read and review? Constructive criticism welcome! Actually, I am hoping that someone would point out the mistakes I make or how I should improve it. To anyone who complains that Spells of Love is dark, it isn't trust me. There will only be one real adventure chapter.  
  
I know this is a bit late, but how ugly was Sirius in the third movie? I know he's older and suffered in Azkaban, but EEEEK! What did you guys think of the movie? I think that I might edit my first few chapters because it sounds crap now. Now, on with the story...  
  
THE TRUTH ABOUT RACHEL  
  
James muttered, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." The map inscrolled itself to reveal the whole map of Hogwarts, the passages winding relentlessly. He tried looking for the dot labeling Lily Evans, but instead found Rachel Spencer...in the Gryffindor Tower. Sighing with relief, he ascended the tedious steps to find her.

* * *

Lily searched all over the Common Room, and then moved onto the Library and empty classrooms. _No luck_, she groaned inwardly. She wondered if where James was and whether he was having more luck. She recollected her conversations with Rachel; maybe there was clue somewhere? She remembered the first time meeting her, she had been a new student in 4th grade; the shy smile creeping up her face as she made friends with Lily, Tamari and Melinda. With a slight frown, she suddenly remembered the way that Rachel had stared at James, like she was waiting for something to happen.  
  
After wandering aimlessly for a while, she realized that someone is standing right behind her and had been watching her every movements.

* * *

James was really confused; he couldn't find Rachel anywhere yet the Marauder's Map had it labeled there. He checked it again. _Yep, her dot had not moved at all. It should be exactly on the spot he was standing now._ He glanced left and right, down and above...James slapped his head mentally.  
  
_I am losing my head big time. Of course, how stupid of me, the roof!_ He didn't like the idea of his friend being on top of the roof alone very much, so he quickly raced up the stair. He summoned his faithful broomstick, Shooting Star 2000, just as an extra precaution.

* * *

Lily swirled around. Her face immediately darkened. She had once again come face to face with the leader of the James Potter Fan Club, that is, if she was the leader.  
  
It was Alyssa Giselle, strutting over to Lily swishing her silvery blonde hair.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Lily flashed her eyes warningly. If she's going to play another trick on me, I am going to curse her hair to fall out.  
  
"The same goes for you, Head Girl." She sneered.  
  
"I'm glad you noticed that I am Head Girl and I will dock points from you if you chose to stay here a minute longer." She said with authority.  
  
"I'm so scared!" Alyssa gave her a pathetic look. "For your sake, I'll just have to sacrifice a few points."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Lily snapped, still glaring at her with distaste.  
  
"What I mean is that I think there's something you ought to be interested in. I know what you're here for, trying to find your friend Rachel and your James." She emphasized her point, trying hard not to look jealous.  
  
Lily watched her with renewed interest. "Do you now, prove it!"  
  
"Fine, but I suggest you keep a low profile. You never know what you might overhear." Alyssa gave her a piecing look and swished her again.  
  
Lily had a disgusted look on her face and followed her hesitantly. She had taken no risk, not that a skunk like her would be able to hex her. She seriously doubted whether Alyssa even knew which way a wand was held.

* * *

"Where is James my boy?" Sirius tapped impatiently. As soon as the song's over, the ceremony is going to start.  
  
"And Lily too, she's not back either." Remus reminded.  
  
"What are we going to do? The ceremony can't start without them." Melinda bit her lip. It is custom that the Head Boy and Girl would open up the ceremony with a speech and dance.  
  
"That's it. Remus, Tamari, listen to me. You two go and find them. Come back when you find them. If you're still not back in- say in 5 minutes time, Melinda and I will try and delay the show as much as possible." Sirius ordered, taking charge.  
  
Remus and Tamari nodded in agreement and sneaked out.  
  
"Please tell me that they're going to be back before this song ends." Melinda prayed. "If they don't, they will probably lose their badges..."

* * *

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" James walked over to her cautiously. She was sitting on the edge of the roof, her eyes giving an impression of a faraway look.  
  
"I'm looking at the view." She answered plainly. "Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"Er...yeah." James agreed uncertainly. "But let's enjoy this view some other time. Everyone's waiting for you at the Hall." He offered her a hand.  
  
Rachel wasn't paying the least of attention to him.  
  
"I want to tell you a story." She said suddenly.  
  
"If you insist." James said politely and sat down next to her.  
  
Rachel took a deep breath and began to tell.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a girl- she was rich and had everything she wanted. Well, not everything. Every year her wish would be the same; she wanted someone who will be her friend. You see, her parents were always busy and never had time for her. Her parents were strict and didn't let her play with her neighbors. So it was just her alone in the mansion with her maid- no friends or anything.  
  
On her 10th birthday, her wish came true. A little boy and his family came to visit her parents. That little boy became the first friend she ever made. The girl thought he was smart because he saw the world outside the mansion. He would tell her a lot of stories about witches and wizard- because he said, some day he's going to become one. At that time, the girl didn't understand what he was talking about, but she would love to go to a school like that boy.  
  
Slowly, those two became the best of friends. They'd do everything with each other and even made a promise. They promised meet up again in 5 years time, no matter what. Soon after the boy had to leave. He had to leave with his family, and that was the end for both of them." She finished off, staring into the space with a little smile played on her lips.  
  
James fell silent. "That's not how a story ends. There's more to it Rachel, isn't there?"  
  
"You're right." She sighed. "It wasn't a happy ending. But if I was to keep telling the story, maybe- maybe that would end up being more tragic."  
  
"Tell me, I want to know." James persisted.  
  
"Well, the girl was sad. She was lonely again. She would so love to see the boy, so she anticipated their meeting in 5 year's time. A year later, her parents got divorced and she moved out with her mum. They moved from the grand mansion in France to the cheap flat in England. They didn't have much money you know, so the girl lived off poorly. But she was actually happier because she had her freedom. Her relationship with her mum is restored. She never once forgot that her first friend, in fact, he once told her that he lived in England!" She paused there, thinking of what to say next.  
  
James sighed. "You told me it wasn't happy ending. The boy had forgotten the girl right?"  
  
"How true you guess. The boy had forgotten all about the girl when they met again. They were both 14 at that time. It was a shock actually, when the girl saw the boy at her new school. How she recognized that face! She hardly believed her luck, until she realized that he had forgotten about her.  
  
The girl did try; oh- she wasn't the sort to give up. She wanted the boy to remember by himself without her giving it away. It never worked out. Never. She had also discovered something else- she was falling in love with the boy."  
  
"I'm sure the boy wouldn't been sorry for his actions if he knew. If only he had known earlier." James shook his head sadly.  
  
"Yes, it was a tragedy for the girl. She was suffering so much. She'd cry in her bed silently every night until her face was washed clean." A tear rolled down Rachel's eye. "She realized that the boy will never remember her and that the boy loved someone else."  
  
James grasped Rachel and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
"It's too late, James." She sobbed, her voice muffled. "Once a person is in love, there's no turning back."  
  
"It was a beautiful tale though." James said quietly, as his memory came flooding back. "Trust the boy to mess things up. Well, he has learnt his lesson tonight."  
  
"It's not the boy's fault. If the girl had spoken up sooner, it could've been a happy ending." Rachel smiled wistfully.  
  
"I'm sorry, I am a terrible friend. I forgot about you- and our promise." James looked down at his hands.  
  
Little did James know that not far away Lily and Alyssa had been listening to their whole conversation... 


	21. The Night Goes On

Disclaimer: if I were J.K. Rowling, then I wouldn't waste time writing fanfiction when I could earn millions of dollars writing the sixth book.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews; you don't know much it motivates you to finish off the story. Please keep on reading because I'm nearly finished.  
  
**The Night Goes On**  
  
"It's alright." Lily heard her say and with that, she kissed James on the lips.  
  
Lily had disappeared before James could see her. She ran away, as fast as her legs could carry her. She was feeling numb and stunned at the same time. She felt empty inside, except for the words of Rachel. Rachel- what was she supposed to do with Rachel and James? Was there anything she could do?  
  
She soon stopped to catch her breath. _Why didn't Rachel ever tell me? Why? And now I'm stuck between my best friend and boyfriend. If she told me earlier then I would've never gone out with James. And James, who will he choose now?_

__

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

  
"Rachel, I don't think we should do this." James had gotten up hurriedly.  
  
"I'm sorry." Rachel muttered. "It's just that I love you so much."  
  
"Look, we better go back now." James grabbed her hand uncomfortably. "I think I'm late for my speech."  
  
"You're right." Rachel replied with a sweet smile. "Where's Lily?"  
  
James felt a pang of guilt. _Lily, what am I to say to her? Will- will she be mad if she found out?  
_  
"She should be down already."  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Rachel said automatically.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Gryffindor Tower**  
  
"Lily! Lily!" Remus and Tamari called out, running up to catch her.  
  
Lily turned around to see her two friends. She walked up in a dazed manner.  
  
"Lily, we found you at last." Tamari hugged her.  
  
"Let's talk later. Right now Lily, we have to get you to do your speech in time." Remus said urgently.  
  
"Oh yes, speech- right." Lily replied vaguely.  
  
"Good." Tamari sighed. "Where's James?"  
  
"I'm here." James appeared from the midst, with Rachel behind him.  
  
"Lily, are you alright?" James asked genuinely, seeing her pale face.  
  
Lily nodded slowly and headed to the Great Hall. The others followed suit.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Well, this is great." Sirius said sarcastically. "No one's here!"  
  
"I thought you had a plan B?" Melinda joked lamely. She, herself, was worried for her friends.  
  
"I do, actually." Sirius brightened up. "But the question is, are _you_ up for it?"  
  
"I don't see why not?" Melinda agreed cheerfully. with that, the two began their task.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

The five-some made their way down as quickly as possible. James thought Lily was acting a bit strangely... He pushed aside all his worries for the moment.  
  
When they arrived however, things were looking a bit strange. A chorus of laughter and applause broke out in the hall. Lily and James exchanged looks. They were 5 minutes late for the speech already. So what was happening now?  
  
James, Lily, Remus, Tamari and Rachel gawked in unison at the sight of two people dressed in fancy costumes wearing masks. They looked strangely familiar, a girl with long curly red hair and a guy with black unruly hair. It was, of course, really just Sirius and Melinda in disguise. They had just finished their speech and bowed formally.  
  
"I think we owe them a thank you." Lily mumbled after the deafening roar had died down.  
  
James whistled. "You're right. Let's go to the back and find Sirius and Melinda."  
  
"Do you mind if I come as well?" Rachel asked hesitantly. "I won't disturb you guys."  
  
"Sure..." Lily said hastily. "Actually, I think I'll go see Professor Dumbledore first." She smiled assuredly, not at all at ease.  
  
"But- Lily, wait up!" James called. "Sorry Rachel, I think I've got to go as well."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"That was bloody brilliant." Sirius tossed his head back as he laughed.  
  
"Yeah, although I think you exaggerated James's hair a tad too much." Melinda said playfully.  
  
"Well, at any rate, it doesn't matter now. James's hair has never been as slick as mine." He boasted, showing off his attractive smile.  
  
Melinda inspected his hair and sighed dramatically. "Not one strand of hair out of place."  
  
"Don't mock me," Sirius pretended to look offended. "Shall we- dance?" he added hesitantly.  
  
"I'm honored," Melinda blushed as she took his hand. she felt secretly lucky to be with him.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Hey Lily," James said gently, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied unconvincingly. "Just a little tired."  
  
"Oh." James replied with a heavy heart. "Do you still want to dance?"  
  
"Why not," Lily shrugged. To think, she had really looked forward to the ball, but now- her mood was completely gone.  
  
A slow song came on, with the Weird Sisters abandoning their guitars and drums to a more romantic tune. The bright lights dim and flashed a softer color. The rose petals continued to shower down and disappear.  
  
_Love can be a many splendored thing  
  
Can't deny the joy it brings  
  
A dozen roses  
  
Diamond rings  
  
Dreams for sale  
  
And fairy tales  
_  
James was thoughtful. He was confused to why Lily has been so cold to him._ Am I doing something wrong or am I just imagining things?  
_  
Lily was firm in looking anywhere else but his eyes...those hazel eyes that can take your breath away. _God, am I really in love with him?  
  
It'll make you hear a symphony  
  
And you just want the world to see  
  
But like a drug that makes you blind  
  
It'll fool you every time  
_  
James drew her close and felt the warmth of her cheeks brushing his face. She rested her head against his shoulders, never wanting to let go.  
  
_The trouble with love is  
  
It can tear you up inside  
  
Make your heart believe a lie  
  
It's stronger then your pride  
_  
James sighed contently as the song dragged on. What more can he ask in life? Lily, Lily, Lily...that's all he seemed to think about these days. _But Lily, did she feel the same way?_  
  
_The trouble with love is  
  
It doesn't care how fast you fall  
  
and you can't refuse the call  
  
See you've got no say at all _

_The trouble with love...  
_  
"Lily," James exclaimed when the song had finished, looking bewildered. "Why are you crying?"  
  
He reached her face and wiped her tears away. Lily looked so...lost and innocent. He'd do anything to protect her.  
  
Lily looked up and drew a sharp breath. "It's just that I- I overheard everything you and Rachel said..."

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Tamari and Remus were seated comfortably on the lounge, sipping on their cocktails. They were chatting along in the friendliest manner, debating over any subjects they can think of. Remus strummed his fingers nervously and asked,  
  
"Would you like to dance?"  
  
Of course, tamari replied in the positive. That had been the question she had been waiting for all along. The two got up and joined the crowd.  
  
"Remus, how come you are sick so often?" tamari asked tentatively, hoping that it doesn't offend him.  
  
"I have a condition," Remus lied guiltily, "Of angina. It's a periodic pain of the heart, it comes and goes. That's why I feel sick sometimes."  
  
"I'm sorry." Tamari said softly. "I never knew- you were suffering so much."  
  
Remus felt guiltier than ever- he didn't deserve this sympathy. "I'm used to it." He wondered if he would ever be brave enough to tell her the truth.Done! Now I can watch TV! Your job now is to reiview! 


	22. New Discoveries

A/N: I've been faithful! There's goes another chapter for you- my persistent reviewers! Hope you enjoy, please feel free to drop your comments.  
  
**NEW DISCOVERIES**  
  
"Lily, I can explain- it wasn't what it looked like- I..." James faltered, looking desperately at Lily.  
  
"It's ok, I understand." Lily replied softly.  
  
"You do?" James said flatly.  
  
"Yes, I understood- for the first time, how harsh life can be. I feel bad as a friend to Rachel, all these years she never told me, why didn't she say anything?" Lily bit her lips, a sad expression played on her face.  
  
"Lily, that's not the point-  
  
"I know how much she loves you, okay? To think, I've been so blind all this time. Talking about first hating you, then falling in love with you, being with you...why didn't she _ever_ tell me?"  
  
"I don't know, Lily- I really don't think-  
  
"James, friends make sacrifices for each other, right? I've never been able to help her, never been able to be there to comfort her, I think- I think it's time that I shall do that."  
  
"What do you mean by-  
  
"James," Lily took a long breath and spoke shakily. "What I'm trying to say that this will be the last time I dance with you."  
  
James blinked and frowned.

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

"It's- _over_."  
  
Those two words hit him like a rock. It made his heart bleed. "Lily, but why?"

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
_  
"I can't go on anymore- I've made up my mind. I'd feel honored that I became a stumble upon your path. But James, face it- we're just too different. You and I- don't belong together."

_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby  
_  
"That's bullshit, Lily. And you _know_ it." James raised his voice slightly. "Tell me the truth, is it because of Rachel?"  
  
"Partly, but not all. You're a full-blood, I'm a muggle, you're rich and well-known, I'm just a nobody-  
  
"Lily, I don't CARE!" James shouted. "Why are you thinking like that? Are you going to just leave me because of these stupid differences?"  
  
"No- I don't know." Lily whispered. "I just wanted you and Rachel to be happy."

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
_  
"Do I look happy right now?" James sighed in disbelief. "Love isn't like that. Love is blind without reasons. It just happens. And I just happened to fall in love with you."  
  
Lily broke into tears. James hugged her tightly- afraid to let her go again.

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
_  
"I'm sorry- I was trying to help, but it was unfair on you." She sobbed, her arms around James.  
  
"I'm glad I knocked some senses into you. I was afraid to lose you."

_And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_  
  
"Me too. Even though I tried to break up with you- my mind was shouting no all the time. I just wanted you to be happy."  
  
"Well I am happy- _now_." James kissed lily gently, it was like living in paradise. Or better.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Rachel," Alyssa hissed. "So much for your great plan that was bound to succeed."  
  
"How was I supposed to know that James was going to give a load of crap about love." Rachel replied, her face darkening.  
  
"Well, well, well, looks like our President has run out of cunning ideas." Alyssa smirked, flicking her hair ritually. "Maybe it's time to start considering a new President-  
  
"Not that it's going to be _you_." Rachel retorted. "You're in seventh year too, you little bitch."  
  
At this, Alyssa whipped out her wand dangerously. Rachel quickly seized it held it high where she couldn't reach it.  
  
"It's not a mascara wand."  
  
"Give it back." Alyssa yelled hotly.  
  
"I will- for one condition. You tell the others that I deserve another chance." Rachel replied in a low voice. "Or I will spill." She made a gesture.  
  
"You mongrel- you _promised_!"  
  
"Let's just say that I take that back."  
  
"I 'm going to get you back for this-  
  
"Try all you like. But I do have a hold against you."  
  
Alyssa stamped her feet angrily. "Fine, a deal." She growled huskily.  
  
"Perfect. A wise move on your part." Rachel tossed the wand at her and strode off, looking glum. 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Lily woke up, feeling slightly nauseous. All the rush of incidents that happened yesterday seemed- _long_ _forgotten_. She stole one peek at Rachel and felt guilty again. She knew it wasn't her fault, but that look on her face when she talked- it had been sincere. It had been love.  
  
She carefully folded up her dress robe and was about to tiptoe out of the room.  
  
"Lily." A voice whispered. It was Tamari.  
  
"Morning, Tam." Lily replied cheerfully. "What's wrong?" seeing her friend's worried expression.  
  
"I 've thinking about Remus." She frowned. "Did you know he had angina?"  
  
"What's that?" lily looked blank.  
  
She listened attentively as Tamari explained.  
  
"No, I had no idea..." Lily replied slowly, not quite able to register the news in.  
  
"Me neither. I never knew such a disease existed until he brought it up." Tamari added.  
  
"Poor Remus, how terrible."  
  
"I know- yet something's not quite right." Tamari looked worried again.  
  
"But what do you mean?" Lily puzzled.  
  
"There's- something- strange- not- quite- right." Tamari emphasized.  
  
"Oh, okay." Lily said pointlessly.  
  
Suddenly tamari's eyes flashed. "Sorry Lil, I must go to the library." She made a mad dash.  
  
"What- oh okay." Lily replied to the emptiness. "I don't think the library's opened yet." 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Sirius." James muttered sleepily. "Get _off_ me."  
  
"No, _you_ get off _me_." Sirius replied, still half dreaming.  
  
"What's this- ouch, there's something weird."  
  
"That's my hand, you dolt."  
  
"No, it's not. It's something papery....like, like-  
  
"Paper." Remus walked over, rolling his eyes at the sight of them. He snatched up a letter that Sirius had been sleeping on.  
  
"Dear James," He read the envelope. _Hmmmm, sounds like a fan letter_.  
  
He pretended to open the letter.  
  
"I know we've been going steady for a while, but I think it's time that we go our separate ways. I'm truly sorry if I hurt your feelings but I'm sure you'll be able to find a better girl than me.  
  
Yours sincerely, **Lily Evans**."  
  
"WHAT?!" James shouted, sitting up so suddenly that Sirius rolled off. (In case you think they're sleeping together, they're not. It just happened that they got back from last night so late that they fell asleep on the floor, don't ask why.)  
  
"Read it for yourself." Remus chuckled, handing the unopened letter to a freaked-out James.  
  
James almost hexed at Remus for making fun of him. But when he read the letter he became serious.  
  
Dear James,  
  
I just wanted to tell you how sorry I was about yesterday. I overheard snippets of the arguments and I'm truly sorry for the trouble I've caused. I'm hoping to make this up for you and Lily but can I please ask a favor first. I would like to see you privately tonight at 10pm- at the Tower would be good. Please tell me if you're free then.  
  
Thanks so much, Rachel Spencer.

That was a bad chapter; I rushed it because I wrote it in 30 minutes. Tell me what you think! 


	23. Troubled Hearts

A/N: Sorry for not updating for so long. I've been busy, not a terrific excuse but it's true! Please check out my new story 'How to Deal' and 'Spells of Love' is on hiatus until I finish this story.

Thank you for all the encouraging and thoughtful reviews!

**TROUBLED HEARTS**

Remus rubbed his eyes wearily as he stepped out of the dormitory. _The thorough injustice of sharing a room with three snoring pigs._ He sighed pitifully.

He jumped back slightly at the sight of Tamari, who had been conveniently sitting on the staircase.

"Good morning." He greeted, a shade uneasy.

She made no reply but raised her head to meet his eye. Remus felt his heart weaken at the sight of Tamari, with red eyes and tear-stained cheeks.

"Heavens." He reached his hand to help her up. "What happened?"

"I've been waiting for you for 30 minutes." She suddenly spoke, her voice shaky and thin. "You owe me an explanation."

"Explanation?" Remus frowned. "What explanation?"

"Maybe this will give you a clue." Tamari said a touch harshly. She thrusted forward a leather bound book, bearing the title "Magical beasts and monsters- werewolves." On the cover was a moving werewolf, silently pining at the moon.

Remus staggered, his face turning the palest white. "How did you find out?"

"Does it matter how I know? Just tell me, I'm being a fool aren't I?" she gave a short nervous laugh. "It's not true- it _can't_ be true."

"No, you are right." Remus whispered coarsely. "It _is_ true."

"No, don't say it!" Tamari covered her ears and refused to listen. "I don't want to know, it's not true- you're lying to me, Remus- it's not funny...you can say anything but _that_-

"Please- don't cry. I can't bear to see you so sad...because of _me_." He cradled Tamari in his arms, hating himself for who he is.

"I know, I know, I was being stupid. But I'm so scared for you. I don't ever want you to leave me, you understand?" Tamari said softly. "I don't care if you're a werewolf, to me- I like you the way you are."

She continued dreamily. "I was thinking the night before when you told me you had angina. Sure, it seemed plausible at the time, seeing I'm not a doctor. But what didn't make sense was why it occurred at the same time every month. It's possible, it's reasonable, I kept telling myself- but deep down I was not satisfied. I spent the whole night trying to answer that question in my mind. It was only in the morning that Professor Grouch's quote that suddenly gave me an idea, _'never tickle a sleeping dragon, never mock a Hippogriff, never slay a unicorn, and never bite a werewolf.' _It seemed so far-fetched, so unrealistic, yet I rushed to the library and confirmed my answer. And I was right... It's unbelievable."

Remus stroked her hair tenderly, then turned grave suddenly. "I really like you Tamari, but it will never work out. I mean, being what I am. You haven't seen me when I transform, and trust me you don't want to. It's horrible- I don't want it to be this way either but if it means your safety and it's for the best."

"For my safety? For the best? I'm sorry, but I'd rather be happy." Tamari murmured. "I'd rather be with you."

* * *

At the breakfast table in the Great Hall, there was a general sense of tension and awkwardness. Lily couldn't look Rachel in the eye, Rachel was unusually quiet, James looked between them confusedly, and Remus and Tamari were stone silent- unless they were being overly civil passing each other food. It seemed that only Sirius and Melinda were their normal selves, although they too felt heavy-hearted.

The owls flew in and spectacularly dropped the letters and parcels to the students. Lily looked disappointed at the absence of letters from her parents. Instead, she had received...what's this? A letter from Robby Sebastian. (Remember him, he saved Lily before.) She was surprised at this. He had written to Lily saying he overheard a conversation and that Lily was to be at the Gryffindor Tower at 10pm. _Don't tell a soul,_ he wrote.

James busily unwrapped a large parcel containing a hand-knitted red and gold scarf and homemade pumpkin pasties.

"Want some?" He offered it to Lily, who immediately brightened up.

"Sirius, something wrong?" Melinda peered at his closely.

Sirius's face had turned brick red, his fists clenched, eyebrows knitted and mouth drawn. "Son of a bitch." He turned the letter for Melinda to read.

It turned out that his mother had written to him gloating about Regulus, saying what a good boy he is. How, unlike Sirius, he brought no shame to the family name. Well, that was no news for him. But, to his utmost shock and disgust, Regulus had recently become a Death Eater. Sirius thought he had no nerve. _I wouldn't be surprised if he'd get bumped off in a week._

"Lord Voldemort this, Lord Voldemort that. Who the hell does he think he is, killing all the perfectly innocent muggles?" Melinda complained, stealing a peek at Lily and Tamari, who were muggles.

"Read this." Remus handed his copy of 'Daily Prophet' to Melinda who became to cringe at the article.

"Apparently, the Dark Mark had appeared in five different places with the dead family's bodies." She commented at last.

At this, Lily nearly spat out her milk. "Hell. Let me read it." She snatched the newspaper and Tamari leant over to read as well. To both of their relief, none of the places matched where they lived. Though Lily wouldn't have minded if Petunia had been a victim.

"For the summer holidays- I know this is a long time away. Would you like to stay over, Lily? You can uh, meet my mum, dad, my sister is coming for a visit so..." James trailed off.

"I'd love to." Lily smiled happily. "Anywhere to get away from Petunia."

* * *

James stepped out of the Common Room and ascended to the Tower. It was just before 10pm, but after the curfew. He had been hesitant about this meeting, but it's only fair that he gives Rachel a chance. He covered himself with his invisibility cloak and sighed.

Lily checked her watch. It was just after ten. She didn't know what Robby was playing at, but it better be good. She trusted and took the hint that something important was supposed to happen. Besides, natural curiosity could not just let her sleep through an adventure.

Rachel was already waiting when James arrived. Staring out the window intently, she had been silently praying that her scheme would pull through.

"James, you're here." She said a little shyly, wringing her hands in an embarrassed way.

"What's up, Rachel?" James asked patiently.

"Well...I was hoping...you see, I wanted to apologize for the other day...I don't know what came over me...it's hard to explain...I really like you James- but don't worry, I know you and Lily are together already and there's no way that I..."

"I should be the one to apologize." James reassured. "I'm sorry."

"Oh no, what are you apologizing for, James? I was the third person. I should've known..." Rachel blurted out.

"In that case, now that we've apologized...it's getting late now." James smiled charmingly, giving her a hint.

"Wait, wait!" Rachel said quickly. "There's something, I- uh wanted to ask." _Where is Lily, she should be here already!_

She began stuttering, wasting as much time as possible. Suddenly, she heard light footsteps coming up the stairs. She was sure that James had not heard anything since he was trying to make out what she meant. _Oh no, I mustn't let James see her first._

_Now!_

At that moment, she swung James around and kissed him passionately. Her right hand touched his face and the other was creeping up his shirt. Lily had opened the door and found herself gasping at the unexpected sight.

"JAMES POTTER, YOU LYING BASTARD!"

James pushed Rachel away, horrified at what's just happened. He looked at Lily, then at Rachel, then back at Lily, too shocked to speak. He opened his mouth but no words came out.

Lily looked between those two, exploding with anger and jealousy. They were so cozy with each other, they were enjoying..._if I hadn't walked in, how long would I have been cheated for?_

It was Rachel who broke the ice. "I'm sorry Lily, not to have told you earlier. But James and I- we're a couple now. I'm so sorry; James didn't know how to break it to you. We're afraid that you'd take this badly, oh Lily can we still be friends?" she smiled sadly.

James's jaws dropped and were about to protest when Lily said coldly,

"If you guys wanted to be together you should've just told me. I'm cool; I don't James Potter to make my day. Oh, and Rachel, friends don't cheat on their best friends' boyfriend, so I guess that means bye bye to our friendship." She stalked out, banging the door loudly behind her.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..._

Okay, that's the end of this chapter! More twists and hopefully you're not going to be sick of this little repetition. Please, please review me, I update faster when I have more reviews! (No, it's not a threat!) Also, please check out my other stories and 'Dream on' by Sweetstrawberry211 and 'True Love is Blind' by Glittery-Snowflake!

**Me**: Oh my proud students!

**Sweetstawberry211 and Glittery-Snowflake:** We're not your students. You only edit our stories!

**Me**: Smiles awkwardly Ah yes, but still...I'm almost your teacher!

**S & G:** Go away, see if we care. You never help anyway!

**Me**: As your mighty editors- I shall have no tolerance for rudeness. If you keep this up, I shall have to abandon your requests and not patiently put up with your stories anymore...hey put me down! WHAT ARE YOU DOING...?


	24. Too Late Or Not

AN: Sorry I took so long to update…I had gone off fanfiction for a while…but I'm back! Thank you for all your delightful reviews, it really makes all the hard effort worthwhile.

**TOO LATE OR NOT**

"What did you do that for?" James growled. He quickly brushed away Rachel's hand. A sudden tension built up between them. His mind was still in shock- the events a minute ago seemed surreal- a dream- it couldn't be true!

"I- I couldn't help myself- I can't stop thinking about you, James." Rachel drew a deep breath, wringing her hands nervously.

"Rachel, this is no time for jokes. I thought you'd know better than that." James gave her a look of disgust before turning off.

Rachel stood frozen, her heart shattering to a million pieces. Had this been such a good idea after all? She managed to break off Lily and James, but at the same time destroyed the friendship between James and herself.

She stared at the empty wall in front of her. The look that he gave her, it haunted her because she saw anger in his eyes…and was it disappointment?

* * *

Lily ran off blindly, hardly believing the scene that displayed before her eyes. _I don't want to think about it, what does it concern me? _She desperately tried to comfort herself.

But the tears were already welled up in her eyes. When she couldn't hold back anymore, she buried her face in her hands and cried her heart out. _I've been betrayed- by my boyfriend and best friend. I hate them- I hate them!_ But deep in her heart, she knew she didn't.

_I need some fresh air; I need to be left alone for a while._ She headed outside the castle towards the lake. She sat down by it and stared into the calm and peaceful night- only to break into tears again.

A handkerchief waved in front of her. Without hesitation, Lily accepted it and mumbled thanks. A split second later, she swirled around to find herself face to face with the last person she wanted to see- James potter.

"Lily- I can explain, it wasn't what it looked like-"

"I have perfectly good eyes, thank you very much. Just go _away_." She replied coldly, tossing away the handkerchief aside.

"Please- give me a chance. It wasn't my fault-

"GO AWAY, POTTER- or…or I'll jump." She pointed to the lake threateningly.

"Okay, okay…I'll see you in the morning." James made a retreating step.

Lily relaxed. Unaware how close she was to the lake's edge, she suddenly slipped on a rock and tumbled into the water.

"LILY!" James heard the splash and came running back. To his dread, there was no reply. _Merlin, what if she can't swim?. What if she drowns?_

Without thinking, he dived into the freezing water. He wasn't the world's best swimmer, but he had no idea how deep the lake was. There in the distance he saw a figure, it was Lily.

He swam over quickly, slung her on his back and kicked up as powerfully as he could. A minute later, he sat up panting for breath as he laid down the unconscious Lily beside him. Both of them were dripping wet from top to toe.

"Lily, hello? Wake up! WAKE UP!" James gently (or not!) shook her shoulders.

To his relief, she stirred and began to cough instead. She snapped her eyes open and felt a faint of nausea.

"James- cough- don't you- cough- _dare_ touch- cough- me." She tried to sit up without any help.

"Don't speak. The large amount of water you swallowed weren't exactly clean." James warned. "I'll take you to the Hospital Wing."

"No- cough- I'll go there myself."

"This is no time to bear personal grudges. I'm only trying to help you."

"I'd rather die than receive help from you. I'll- I'll" Lily chattered her teeth. The wind blowing made her skin sting with ice.

James took out his wand. Thankfully, it wasn't damaged.

"Calidus" He muttered, and the two became dry instantly. (Latin for warm, don't know about dry.) He then muttered 'Lumos' and set a light on the end of his wand.

"There, that should do the trick."

Lily made no reply and trudged on angrily. Angry at the fact that she made a fool out of herself and had to be rescued by _Potter_.

"I'm not a weak little girl." She exploded, kicking a dead branch as she did so.

"I didn't say you were." James replied, flabbergasted.

"So leave me alone."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I care about you." _So simple, so straightforward, yet so true…_

Lily was taken aback but hastily covered it with a sardonic laugh. "You do that"

"I will." James spoke and the two relapsed into stillness.

"Goodnight, Lily." James whispered, as they walked into their separate dormitories.

_Thanks to you, I won't…._Lily wanted to retort back but decided that silence is the best torment for James Potter.

* * *

Rachel made her way to the Hall uncertainly, looking from left to right. How could Rachel Spencer, a popular 7th grade girl like her, have nowhere to sit?

Sure there was her Hufflepuff gang, who are basically a group of unintelligent hussies. Or maybe the couple of girls from Ravenclaw, but even they seemed like an unwelcoming bunch. Of course, she could always join her friends…

The ones that supported her through thick and thin. The ones that she could spill secrets with ease and laugh over silly gossip. The ones that encouraged her to live to the fullest. To strive for your dream. The ones that always forgave her in the end….

_Will Lily forgive her this time? What about Melinda and Tamari?_

Guess you don't know til you try.

"Lily?" she asked in a sweet and innocent voice.

Lily merely glanced at her and continued to play with her fork. Not that she felt like eating anyway. Life sucked too much at the moment…

"How could you do this to Lily?!" Melinda turned around, looking dangerously livid. "Some friend you are!"

Rachel ignored the latter's comment and looked at Tamari pleadingly. _Please, not you too…_

"Rachel…Lily…can't we just work this out peacefully?" Tamari spoke quietly, but with authority. "I thought the four of us were inseparable. I don't want one misunderstanding to cause our friendship to fall apart. I've heard Lily's story, and yet to hear Rachel's. I'll do my best to be fair, but it's kind of hard right now when I don't even know the situation clearly. Please, Lily, Melinda, let's just give her a chance for explanation. I know I won't rest until this is worked out."

"Fine, you win…"Melinda complied, throwing her hands up in defeat. Tamari had a knack for convincing people to be virtuous and merciful to each other.

"Lily?" Rachel implored.

"Whatever, I don't care." She replied non-chalantly. It was the truth; she didn't care about it anymore. Her mind has been past that- it felt unusually empty. She wasn't angry anymore, just hollow inside.

"Good, since all of us agree…let's meet in the classroom next to Professor Binns, you know the unused one." Tamari smiled forcefully. "We'll have privacy in there. 5 o'clock?""

The three murmured consent. It was settled. 5 o'clock in a classroom will determine Rachel's fate.

* * *

"Marmalade." Sirius grunted.

James passed the marmalade absent-mindedly and made repetitive fits in frustration.

"You're not the only one you know." Sirius said wisely.

"What?" James looked confused.

"Melinda's been ignoring me this morning." Sirius made a face. "Seems to think it was my fault you two are…well, broken up." He scraped the marmalade on carelessly, watching to see his friend's reaction.

"Sorry." It was all James could bring himself to say.

"What about you, Remus? I think you are the luckiest out of us right now. Hey, are you okay, mate? Looking peaky and it's not even…nearly time yet." Sirius asked thoughtfully.

"You're wrong about that. I'm not lucky at all." Remus replied with a dry smile. He proceeded to tell his fellow Marauders about how Tamari found out his identity as a werewolf.

"Has Lily- the other girls- found out?" James frowned in concern.

"Not yet." Remus muttered. "However, it's only a matter of time…"

Sirius gave a low whistle. "You sly thing, you didn't tell about this until now. What are you planning to do?"

"Nothing." Remus said flatly.

"Nothing?!" Sirius exploded, "What, you're just going to admit defeat and give up on the girl you love?"

"I have no choice." Remus answered in a soft voice.

"Sirius is right. We can fight fate while we still have the chance. I'm not going to give up on Lily- and you are not going to give up on Tamari. "James stood up suddenly, his fist pounding on the table. "C'mon, Remus, she has feelings for you. I've seen the way you two are around each other, and I've seen the number of times you backed out of a relationship. So you are going to get your girl and I'm going to get mine!"

Well, at least James Potter had determination…

There done! Not a very long chapter, I know…but it'll do for the time being, right? Puppy eyes Please leave me with a **review** because it makes me feel so loved and comforted.

By the way this story is nearly finished!


End file.
